In Disguise
by little fairy
Summary: AU V/H Van's life is threatened, so he has to hide at a farm as a farmhand. What will happen when he meets the beautiful farmer's daughter Hitomi?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello again! I'm ill at the moment so I found time to write a new fic! Hope you like it!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or its characters *sobs * I wish I would own Van!!  
In Disguise  
"Your majesty ! Watch out !!"  
He felt something bump into him and then there was a sudden pain in his shoulder. He could hear frantic shouts and screams, but they soon vanished and darkness enveloped him.  
  
****  
  
"Do you think he is Okay? When will he wake up? Will he ever wake up?"  
"Calm down, he surely is all right! The healers said he needs to rest!"  
"But what if he doesn't wake up?"  
He heard familiar voices, but he couldn't tell to whom they belonged. He wanted to open his eyes, but they were so heavy and it was so nicely warm in his bed, he couldn't bring himself to wake up.  
"He moved, he moved! What shall we do? What if he can't wake up? I have to help him!," a frantic female voice cried.  
"No Merle! Don't."  
But it seemed to be too late, he felt something really heavy jump on top of him and slap his face.  
"Looooooord Van!! WAKE UP PLEASE!!"  
Van immediately opened his crimson eyes.  
"Oh, Lord Van! I'm so happy!"  
Orange and pink fur leaped into his arms, which made him finch in pain.  
"Merle stop! What are you doing? Van's wounds aren't fully healed", a male voice called while pulling Merle away from Van.  
"Thanks Larian!"  
"You don't have to thank me Van", Larian replied, he was one of the youngest advisors of the Fanelian King, besides a really good friend. He was quite tall, his hair was a dark blond and was pulled back into a small ponytail. He wore a blue and black robe that matched his grey eyes.  
"I hope you are all right?"  
  
"I think so, but please tell me what happened."  
"You have been shot, fortunately one of the soldiers caught sight of a man aiming his bow and jumped into the way. But he was too late the arrow pierced your shoulder. Unfortunately you hit the floor and lost consciousness."  
"That was the fourth attack in two months. Did you catch the man?"  
"We are sorry, we couldn't catch him. We searched the whole night, but he was gone. That is why the other advisors and me decided that it would be too dangerous for you to stay here!"  
"What do you mean?", Van asked, very confused.  
"We think that it's best for you to hide until we found the people who want you dead."  
"But what about the kingdom while I'm gone, besides where can I hide? It's impossible!"  
"Actually not, Merle, I and the other advisors will take care of the kingdom. Moreover we'll inform you about any serious problems that might arise. And for the hiding place, we found a little farmstead in Asturia near the border of Fanelia. You can go there as a farmhand, they always need people to help out at this time of the year. That's your chance to live a normal life for some days!"  
"I don't know, what."  
  
"Van! Please go, I don't want you to get hurt, it's best for you", Merle, his adopted sister, pleaded.  
Van looked into her blue eyes and sighed. "I will think about it."  
  
****  
  
Three weeks later Van's wounds were totally healed and now he was on his way to the farmstead of the Kansaki family in Asturia. At first Van was really sceptic about this whole idea, but his advisors and mostly Merle convinced him otherwise. It was a chilly night. Although it was early summer the nights still were cold. Van, Merle and Larian rode down the long path in silence. They left in the late afternoon and had been riding for six hours. Nobody, except the three of them knew where Van was going, not even the other advisors. Everything was kept a secret.  
Van looked at Merle and had to hold back a chuckle. Merle was sitting on her horse with a frightened expression on her face and her whole body tensed. She was a cat woman and absolutely hated riding and horses, but she wanted to go with Van as far as possible. He was sure Merle had to sit on the horse forever and wouldn't be able to get down by her own.  
They passed a little village near the Kansaki farm and after another couple of minutes of riding they finally arrived. The farm was surrounded by some fields and a vast, green forest. In front of the wooden farmhouse was a large farmyard and near the house they had planted a small enclosure with various herbs. On the other side of the farmyard were the stables and a house probably for the farmhands.  
After saying their good - byes and lots of tears from Merle, Van walked over the dusty courtyard to the farmer's house. Everything was quiet, the only sound were Van's boots and the howling of the owls from the nearby forest.  
He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before he knocked.  
Nothing happened.  
He knocked again, this time a little harder.  
Nothing.  
After a couple of minutes he banged against the door.  
Again nothing.  
He was about to knock again or to just force the door open, when the door finally opened.  
A tall, muscular man in his mid- forties stood in the doorway with a candle in his hand. He wore a white night grown, that reached down to his feet. From underneath his pointing hat one could see sandy blond bangs. His eyes were half closed and he yawned loudly.  
"Yes?"  
"I.I'm here to work as a farmhand."  
"Why do you come here at this time?", the man grumbled," I'm sorry, but I have enough farmhands. Try it at the next farm or next year."  
"Please, could you give me a job here. I will work hard."  
The man sighed. "Come here, boy."  
Van stepped into the dim light of the candle. The man walked around Van and looked him over.  
"Mhmmm, yes you look as you are indefatigable."  
When he took Van's head.  
"Good you haven't got lice or fleas."  
After that the man took Van's chin into his fingers and forced his moth open.  
"Excellent, you have got all your teeth. The farmhands' barracks are full. You can live here in my house. Is that your horse?", he pointed at his black stallion.  
Van nodded.  
"Take it into the stables and come in, I'll show you your room and tomorrow I'll show you every thing else. By the way what's your name?"  
  
"Van"  
  
"I'm Charriu Kansaki, the owner of this farm."  
****  
  
Van's new room was really small, there was a quite comfortable bed, a table with two chairs and a water basin for washing.  
`So this will be my new home for some time.´ Van sighed.  
He lay down in his bed and slowly began to fall a sleep.  
A/N: Here is the first chapter, hope you like it. It's a kind of prologue. Please review and tell me if I shall continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay of updates. I have been very busy lately. I'm very sorry * falls on her knees* please forgive me! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
SabineballZ: Danke für das review , hab mich sehr gefreut *wird ganz rot*. I think I switch back to English, my German isn't that good. About the ending, *begins to think* I don't know if they can be together without lots of problem and about marriage, I don't really know *begins to laugh evilly* But I'm a big fan of fluffy happy endings!!! Love them!!!  
  
Darkfaerie: *blushes* Thankiez!!!!  
  
Freelancer47: Here is the update!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Ruby: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Revia: *blushes* Thank you so, so ,so much!!!  
  
Niffer: Thank you soooooo much for reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Escaflowne.  
In Disguise 2  
It had been two weeks now since he had arrived at the farmstead and he had enjoyed every minute of it. The first days he just thought about his kingdom and if everything would be all right and if Merle and Larian could handle everything. He imagined the weirdest things that could happen and every time a rider came to the farm he thought it would be a servant with terrible news from the palace to take him back.  
However, after the third night without sleep he came to the conclusion that everything would be all right and he should have more faith in his friends.  
So he thought about all the things he didn't have to do as a farm hand like wearing stiff, formal clothes or sitting hour after hour in a dimly lit room and listening to the boring speeches of his advisors which slowly lulled him to sleep.  
He also liked the company of all the people at the farm. Beside him fifteen other people worked at the farm. Most of them just worked at the farm for the summer, but they came back every year to work here.  
With one of the guys he had got to know there - his name was Gaddes - he had to clean the stables. He would have liked to get to know the others too, but he was too tired in the evening and preferred to sleep when the others were sitting together at the fire and talking.  
"Van, Van"  
He turned around and smiled at the young boy running up to him. "Mamouro ,is it already time for lunch?"  
Mamouro was the youngest of the Kansaki family, he and Van had become great friends in this short interval of time. They often used to play together or Van tried to teach him hand to hand combat. Mamouro also had an older sister, her name was Hitomi and she was studying medicine in Asturia. When he heard that, he was a little shocked, because it wasn't common for a farmer to study, especially for women.  
"You haven't repaired this fence yet? You really take your time!", the ten -year- old boy said mockingly.  
"No, I'm not ready yet, and if you keep bugging me I will never be. So what do you want?"  
The blue eyes of the small boy shone. "My sister Hitomi comes back from Asturia every moment and I want you to meet her. I'm sure you will like her!"  
****  
The whole farm was standing at the dusty dirt path, waiting for Hitomi. He once had heard the other farm hands talk about her and how beautiful and nice she was.  
He was really interested in meeting her.  
After a while of intense waiting, they slowly could hear the muffled sound of horses' hoofs on a dusty path. And then they saw a cart slowly coming from the forest.  
On the cart sat a woman holding the reins. He couldn't clearly see her at this distance.  
But with every step they came nearer he could make out her face.  
That was Hitomi? He was taken aback.  
That was supposed to be the beautiful eighteen- year- old girl everyone spoke so highly about?  
He couldn't believe his eyes!  
"Hitomi, Hitomi", Mamouro was running towards the cart with a childish joy in his eyes.  
So this was definitely Hitomi, he couldn't see any other person on the cart!  
The woman didn't look like she was eighteen, she looked like forty! Her hair was dark and oily. The woman's face was wrinkled and her thin lips were distorted into a grim smirk.  
Normally Van didn't attach too much importance to outward appearance. But he had expected an pretty young woman and not an old bag.  
But then the cart was just a few yards away from them and a beautiful young woman jumped from a large stack of hay that was transported on it.  
She wore a white dress with ¾ sleeves and a dark blue bodice . That framed her well shaped body. The dress reached below her knees. Her hair was sandy blond pulled back into a ponytail. A few bangs framed her delicate face . Her rosy lips formed into a gorgeous smile and her bright emerald eyes eradiated happiness. Never before had he seen such fascinating green eyes.  
Mamouro leaped into the girls' arms and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Hitomi ! It's so good to see you again !" Ms. Kansaki ran up to the young girl and embraced her even more tightly.  
That was Hitomi, now he could understand the other farm hands! She truly was beautiful.  
****  
After everyone was done with their welcoming and lots of hugs had been given and tears had been cried, a big fest was held in the courtyard.  
"So Hitomi, how was the year in Asturia? Who did you meet? Did you miss me? Did you buy me something?"  
The questions spouted out of Mamouro's mouth like a waterfall.  
Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Of course I missed you, all of you! Ohh and do you know with who I studied? I studied with the Princess of Asturia, Millerna Sara Aston!" Hitomi announced proudly," At first I thought she was arrogant and stuck up, but she wasn't. We became great friends over the year, especially because we were the only women who studied medicine."  
"You are a friend of the Princess of Asturia?", Gaddes asked with wide eyes.  
Hitomi nodded. "She even invited me to the palace, it's a beautiful one! There are so many rooms, you can't count them all. All rooms are decorated with gigantic paintings of countries or people. For the curtains they only used brocade and the floors are made of marble. The gardens are as big as our whole farm with so many various, exotic flowers, It was stunning! "  
"Now that you were at a real palace, you truly know the newest gossip! And did you meet the knight of Caeli Allen Shezar? I heard he is one of the best looking men in Gaea and an excellent swordsman. Besides, he is said to be very wealthy." Her mother exclaimed excitedly. Hitomi's face darkened slightly.  
Van frowned, always this knight of Caeli. He was a playboy and a womanizer. But Allen's swordsmanship wasn't that good. He was able to beat him, they had fought for a long time, but he had been the winner in the end.  
Hitomi's voice brought him back to reailty.  
"Yes, I met him. He wasn't that nice. To be honest I didn't like him one bit! He is a playboy, you know there are even rumours that he and the eldest princess of Asturia Marlen had an affair and she was pregnant with his child before she married the duke of Freid ! Moreover after Marlen was gone he wanted the other princesses too. First Eries, she was about to fall for him, but she met the King of Cezario and fell in love with him. Then Millerna, I think at first she was very flattered and even had a big crush on him. Until she met Dryden", she began to laugh.  
"Dryden? Isn't that the young merchant who took you to Asturia? Has it something to do with you?"  
"Err, I just introduced them ! Millerna and I just met him coincidentally from time to time. So they fell in love, I didn't do anything!" Hitomi replied innocently.  
"Sure Hitomi."  
She stuck out her tongue at her father.  
"So our Hitomi was a match maker again! You should look for your own match not for others!"  
"Please, don't start this again! I won't look frantically for someone and take the first one who seems to be nice. I want to fall in love and every time I see him my heart will beat wildly and my knees go weak. And then he holds me in his arms, I never want him to let go."  
****  
It was late at night, Van lay awake on his bed. The stars and the two twin moons gave the only light. It was a very clear night and the sky was star covered.  
The other people on the farm had long gone to sleep after most of them got really drunk. Van himself retired long before the others. He was a little tired, but now his fatigue had vanished.  
He thought a little about Hitomi, she seemed to be really nice. At any rate she didn't like Allen, which made her really likeable.  
He sighed. "Maybe a little walk will make me tired again."  
So he stood up and walked out on the courtyard. He enjoyed the silence and the fresh air that surrounded him. He took a deep breath and began to walk to his favourite spot. It was a crystal clear lake in the middle of the forest. It was really beautiful especially at night. The moons and the stars were reflected by the lake so it seemed as if there were two skies. You could still faintly smell the fragrance of the various flowers on the meadows that framed the lake. On days like that small fireflies flew around the lake and eradiated a mysterious glow.  
As he reached the lake he saw a lone figure sitting on the grass looking out on the calm lake.  
He recognised Hitomi, the moonlight shone on her face and made it appear more delicate than usual. She had closed her eyes as if in a dream. She was . mesmerising.  
Without thinking he walked up to her. When he was near her she suddenly opened her emerald eyes and spun around.  
  
She had a frightened expression on her face and her whole body was tense as if she was preparing for flight.  
"I don't want to harm you, please stay. I'm working at your fathers' farm. I just came here to relax. I didn't know that somebody was here", Van told her hastily.  
Her expression changed into a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you before. Usually I'm the only one who comes here at this time at night. You must be Van, right? My brother told me about you. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you before, but I was so happy to see my family and every one again, that I completely forgot to."  
"It's alright. Err, would you mind if I sit down?"  
"No, take a seat. So for how long have you been here?"  
" For two weeks now, it's really nice here."  
She nodded. "And where are you from."  
"I'm from Fanelia." He hoped she wouldn't ask more questions.  
"Fanelia? I have heard a lot about it. It must be a beautiful city. I wanted to go there once, but it never worked out", she sighed sadly.  
"Maybe I could show you Fanelia. It truly is beautiful." He answered without thinking.  
`What the heck am I telling her? ´ he thought, a little confused.  
Hitomis' eyes beamed with excitement. "Really, that would be wonderful!"  
Silence surrounded them.  
"So you studied medicine in Asturia? That is really uncommon!"  
"What do you mean?," Hitomis' eyes narrowed, unfortunately Van didn't notice.  
"I mean you are a woman and-"  
"So, you think just because I'm a woman I'm not allowed or able to study? The fact that not too many women study doesn't mean that we can't do it. Why does every man think that I can't practice medicine, simply because I'm a woman?", Hitomis' eyes sparkled with a dangerous fire.  
Van raised his hands in protection. "No, No! I don't think that, I just mean that it's really .strange that a farmer 's daughter studies medicine and-"  
Again he was interrupted by Hitomi, she stood up and towered now over him. "Strange, strange? I don't think it's strange! I can read and write! I'm more educated than a lot of other people ,even more than some royals! So why can't I study? Can you tell me that! "  
But before he could answer she stumped away.  
Van was still sitting on his spot on the meadow, he looked really dumbfounded.  
Ohhh, he had touched a sore point. He had never been a good speaker.  
`Damn, I didn't meant it that way. It is uncommon for a farmer's daughter to study.´ She was right: most royals couldn't read nor write. `I just wanted to say that it is great what she did. Damn!`  
He sighed and walked slowly back into his room.  
_______________________________  
  
A/N: So Hitomi and Van had their first conversation, wasn't really good, was it? Next chapter I explain why Hitomi overreacted a little, although you probably can guess. Hope this chapter wasn't bad, I rewrote it five times and I'm still not satisfied! The next chapter will probably be out sooner than this one, but I can't promise. Sorry!! Please leave a review, the more I get the faster I'll update! ^__^  
  
Happy Easter !!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters.  
Ruby: Thank you for the review, I tried to hurry and here is the new chap! ^__^  
Kirei hime: Thank you for the review and for Hitomi's surname! You added me to your contacts? *blushes* Thankiez!!!  
  
Freelancer47: *blushes* Thank you sooooo much! My face is hurting from all this smiling *lol*. You really think that? THANK YOU !!!!!!!  
  
SabineballZ: Yes, Van really has incorrect ways of speaking *smacks Van on the head* , because of that Hitomi ran away and kissed Allen! Yuck!!! I'm sill mad because of that and because there was no Van and Hitomi kiss *sighs*! Thank you for reviewing !  
Love Witch: Thank you for reviewing, hope you will enjoy this chap too.  
GAMEACE: I tried to write a longer chapter, but it won't really work. *bows* Please forgive me ^__^! Hope this will do too, it's a little longer than the other chap.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. ENJOY!!!  
In Disguise  
Chapter 3  
The curtains were roughly pulled away and bright sunbeams shone through the wide open window, directly into the face of a young, sleeping woman. A small groan was heard and the sandy blond hair bob vanished underneath the white sheets.  
"Hitomi, wake up darling! You have work to do, sleepy head!", an all too cheerful voice laughed.  
"Let me sleep", Hitomi mumbled, while snuggling deeper into the welcoming warmth of her bed.  
Suddenly the bed sheets were harshly pulled away and cold morning air hit her warm skin.  
"No honey, you can't just sleep the whole day! You aren't at Asturia anymore, now you have to work hard again and can't be lazy all day long!", Mrs. Kanzaki lectured.  
"But I just came home yesterday! Please let me just sleep a few more minutes." She was about to grab her bed sheets again and drifted back into the sweet lands of Dreams.  
However, her mother had different plans and pulled the sheets away. "No! You have so many things to do! You have to help me making breakfast, then you have to feed the chickens, horses and all the other animals, then you have to look after the sheep then you have to .  
And her list was going on and on and on.  
Hitomi groaned. That was going to be a long, long day.  
  
****  
"Mhmm, mommy, this is so delicious!", Mamuro ate noisily while stuffing even more food into his already overloaded mouth. "Oh, have I told you what Van and I wanna do?" Most of the food he just put in dropped back on his plate.  
"Mamuro! How many times have I told you not to eat with your mouth full of food? Can't you listen once?", his mother scolded.  
"Sorry mum!", he spoke with a full mouth.  
Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. "He will never learn it !"  
"What I wanted to tell you is that Van taught me how to use a sword and .  
"A sword? Where do you have a sword Mamuro, it's too dangerous!", his mother shouted in shock.  
"We didn't use a sword, we practised with sticks and .  
"So, he taught you how to use a stick?", Hitomi asked amused.  
"Ohh, Hitomi! Can't you let me finish? Besides, a stick is really useful!"  
Hitomi laughed. "Useful? Fiddlesticks! It is absolutely vital !", she mocked at him.  
"Stop it Hitomi! What do you want to tell us Darling! I'm sorry that we interrupted you!" his mother said fondly.  
Mamuro looked thankfully up to his mother. "Thanks mommy. Van will teach me how to ride really well and we want to go swimming and we want to build a kite and let it fly so high in the sky no other kite has ever gone ! I'm so happy Van came here!"  
"If Van has so much time to play with you, I think I should give him more work." Mr. Kanzaki suggested.  
Mamuros' eyes widened in shock. "Daddy, you can't do that! Please don't, you can't do that. Daddy please don't."  
Mr. Kanzaki chuckled. "I was just joking, you don't have to worry."  
"Thank you dad, thank you so much." Mamuro cried joyfully.  
Hitomi was amazed, Mamuro seemed to really like this Van. He seemed to be like an elder brother for him. She didn't feel jealousy or envy, it was normal for a ten - year old to long for a big brother, she couldn't do all the things with him like Van could.  
' Maybe I should apologize to Van for my behaviour yesterday. I wasn't really nice, I didn't even let him finish his sentences. Besides, if Mamuro thinks so highly about Van, he has to be a nice guy. Yes, I'll apologize!'  
  
****  
The wind blow over the wide, green meadows and brought a pleasing coolness.  
Hitomi had volunteered to bring Van his lunch, but she couldn't make up her mind to go to him. As soon as she came up the little hill and saw him, she just ran behind the nearest tree to hide. And now she was standing there for nearly half an hour or more, just watching him. He was working on the fence, which had broken during the last storm . Van had put off his red sleeveless shirt so now she could see his well - built chest. Black bangs hung over his handsome face and covered his crimson eyes.  
How much she wanted to just go over to him and push the bangs out of his face!  
Hitomi slapped herself mentally. ' Oh my! What am I thinking? Why can't I just go over and apologise? Come on Hitomi, you are a big girl, you don't have to be nervous. This is just an ordinary farmhand, there is nothing special about him! Although he is really, really good looking, and this eyes, they are so . beautiful. And his unruly hair . Oh, no! Hitomi STOP thinking! Just go over to him.'  
She took a deep breath, straightened her light blue dress and began to walk over to Van, very self confident.  
However the nearer she came the slower she walked and her self confidence slowly but surely left her.  
"Errr."  
Van heard someone clear his throat and turned around. In front of him stood the beautiful artful little devil, he had thought about the whole night. He couldn't sleep because of her. He thought the whole night about their petty quarrel and if he should be mad at her or apologise. Although she hadn't let him finish his sentence, he felt that he was the one to be blamed because he had been rather clumsy. Maybe Merle was right when she said that he always said the wrong things at the wrong time. Should he apologise now or shouldn't he?  
But he doesn't need to think more about this matter anymore. A sweet, self conscious voice started stammering.  
"Err, Van I-I brought you your lunch", she held up the basket with the delicious food in front of her. "And I, err", she looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things on Gaea. "I wanted to ,err, apologise for my ,err, rude behaviour last night. I'm sorry!" She looked up at Van with her mesmerizing emerald eyes.  
Van smiled a warm smile at her. "It's all right, I have to apologise too. I mean I didn't speak well. I'm sorry too."  
She laughed lightly. "It's all right."  
"Would you like to sit down and eat with me?" Van asked hesitantly.  
"I would love to! I think I'm staving! I had so much work to do, I wasn't even able to finish my breakfast. Thank you."  
They sat down on the soft grass and began to eat in silence. After a while Van spoke shyly.  
"If you don't mind me asking , but why did you react like this yesterday evening ?" He hoped she wouldn't be mad again.  
Hitomi blushed. "I'm sorry again. It's just because every man at the university discriminated Millerna and me. Especially me, because I haven't got a noble status like Millerna, I mean every one was afraid of the king, besides she will be the future queen. Nobody really wants to mess with the Kings. But I, I am nothing in the eyes of the royals, at first I wasn't even allowed to attend the university, but I could prove that I was able to study, furthermore my parents had to pay an unbelievable amount of money. Fortunately we had a really good harvest the last few years, so they could pay for it. But I still wasn't good enough for the man, they still thought the daughter of a farmer isn't worth studying medicine. I thought you think the same way as these royals and I just was tired hearing those things."  
Van nodded and studied her profile, she had a sad expression on her beautiful face and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. He didn't know why but somehow he didn't want her to be sad, he wanted to wipe her sadness away, but didn't know how. It was very hard for her to study, and he could imagine the things those so - called nobles said to her, he knew most of them, their presumption and how they talked about their inferiors. He didn't like them and it always was torture to meet them on the countless balls that were held every year.  
He looked at Hitomi again and couldn't bear her sadness anymore. Maybe he should try to say something that would make her happy again. He prayed that he would for once find the right words and not screw everything again.  
"Hitomi, it was great what you did, you shouldn't listen to what these people say. You are a strong, beautiful woman and you did what you wanted, not everybody could be so strong and stand the insults of such people. You deserve studying medicine and being among these people, I even think they don't deserve being together with you. You worked hard to go to university, not like the rich snobs who don't have to work for their aim, because of their heritage."  
He looked up at Hitomi and saw crystal tears in her eyes.  
' Oh, no! I said the wrong things again.' Van panicked and was about to apologise, then Hitomi leaped into his strong arms.  
"Oh Van, thank you!". She soaked his red shirt with her tears and Van tightened his grip on her sobbing body, letting her cry.  
By and by her weeping got quieter and quieter until it finally stopped. He just held her delicate form in his arms and enjoyed her warmth and the way she fitted into his arms.  
Suddenly she pulled away, with a face as red as a tomato. "Err, I'm sorry. Normally I don't do that. I-I hope you aren't mad. It's just that I couldn't tell anyone about my problems, I didn't want to tell Millerna, because I wanted to go through it alone besides I didn't want it to look like hiding behind the princess's back and if I had told my family they wouldn't have let me go again. I'm sorry!"  
Van couldn't help laughing about the expression on her face and how she apologised, the words came so fast out of her mouth that he barely understood them.  
Hitomi looked totally confused at the laughing Van.  
"What is so funny?"  
"I -I'm sorry but," he couldn't stop laughing, he tried but failed miserably.  
Hitomi's expression changed to anger. "Van, could you please stop laughing?!"  
He looked at her face and had to laugh even more.  
Hitomi frowned.  
Van regained his composure. "Hitomi, sorry, it's just the look you had on your face, it just looked so funny." He again began to laugh, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that, but it felt good.  
She still looked a little upset, but when she looked at Van laughing she couldn't help but smile.  
"You' ve laughed enough? I take it that you are not mad because of behaviour ?"  
"No, why should I? From time to time everyone needs a strong shoulder to cry on."  
"It was really nice what you said, thank you."  
"No problem!" A sweet lopsided smile adorned his handsome face, which made Hitomi's heart skip a beat and her face flush with a rosy hue.  
She quickly looked away, so he couldn't see her face. When her embarrassment had vanished, Hitomi slowly turned to Van again. "You know, Mamuro really likes you. He even thinks of you as his elder brother."  
"I like him, too. He is a real hotshot. He never gets tired."  
"Yes, I know. Do you have a little brother, too, or other siblings?" The smile on Van's face vanished and he became sad.  
"My brother died eight years ago, I was ten and he was fifteen. Please forgive me Hitomi, but I don't really like to talk about it. I'm sorry!" His voice was filled with bitterness.  
"Oh Van. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you and -"  
He interrupted her. "Don't be sorry. You couldn't know, so please don't bother." Van smiled at her. "I think we should go back to the farm and do our work, or your father will tear our heads off." He began to rise again and removed the grass from his beige pants. He smiled at Hitomi again, but it wasn't the happy smile of a few moments ago, it was a sad smile and his eyes were filled with pain and loneliness.  
****  
A very pretty cat girl was walking through the grand, wooden halls of the Fanelia palace. Every servant who crossed her path bowed deeply and politely greeted the young woman with a "Lady Merle" or even "Your Highness". Merle was highly respected in Fanelia. She was treated like a real princess and not like the orphan she was.  
Since she could think she had been a part of the Fanel family. Varie, the beautiful queen of Fanelia once found her all alone in the forest. Merle still was a little baby, just a few months old when the queen found her. She was put into a basket with blankets to keep her warm. Varie brought her to the palace and raised Merle like her own daughter.  
Merle was just two years younger than the youngest Fanel, so they became great friends over the years. The first word she ever spoke was Van and they couldn't be separated, they spent all day together racing through the hallways and annoying the servants, cooks and everyone else in the castle.  
She even had a big crush on Van and wrote him a love letter. She had to giggle at the thought. They were so young and Van just looked at her in disbelief and when she tried to kiss him he raced away and locked himself in his room.  
At that time she was so sad and heart broken , but Folken comforted her.  
"Folken." It was always sad to think or speak about him, especially for Lord Van. He never talked to anybody about Folken's death and he couldn't forget this terrible day. She knew that he sometimes woke up late at night with a scream, bathed in sweat.  
In the terrible year of Folken's death everything had started.  
Merle felt tears welling up in her eyes. In those years Van had so many burdens lifted on his shoulder and she wasn't able to help him. She was young too and had to fight her own pain. She remembered one night when she was crying again and Van came into her room and took her into his arms. He consoled her and told her everything would be all right and she shouldn't cry.  
He was always there and dried her tears, but she was never there for Van to take him into her arms when he was crying. He pretended to be so strong in her presence that she didn't notice his pain.  
A tear rolled down her soft cheek.  
She still felt terrible that she hadn't there for him. And now that she was there, she couldn't take his pain away. He needed someone, who could give him love, but not her love, her love was the one you have for your siblings. He needed love which could take away the loneliness and the pain in his heart.  
She was so much lost in her thoughts about Van that she didn't notice that she had already reached her destination.  
She wiped her tears away, which she had unconsciously shed and opened the heavy oak door to the council room.  
The big room was dimly lit and most of the space was taken away by a gigantic oak table.  
A lone figure sat at the table, surrounded by dozens of papers and trays with half eaten food.  
"Larian, I have news from our messenger."  
Tired grey eyes met crystal blue ones. "Good or bad news"  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but they are bad." His normally youthful face seemed to get older all at once. "Larian, please go to bed, you really need your sleep. It's not wholesome for you to sit here in this room day and night."  
"I know Merle, but I need to work this through. Please tell me what the messenger said."  
"All right, but only if you rest after I told you!"  
Larian sighed. "All right Merle."  
"The raiders are in northern part of Fanelia and have attacked another village, they have robed everything. Fortunately almost everyone was able to flee. But nobody knows where the raiders have their camp. It's like they come robbing and killing and then disappear from Gaea's surface."  
"Why does it have to happen now?"  
"Do you think we should tell Van?"  
"No, he would probably come here flying and then jump on the next horse to hunt the raiders down. It's too dangerous for him, you know him, we should wait."  
Merle nodded. "You are right! So come Larian, you need your rest!"  
A smile rose on the tired features of the young man. "Since when are you so concerned about my well being Merle? Could it be that I finally caught your eye?"  
Merle flushed and screamed. "Larian, stop that! I would never fall for you! I just think about Fanelias' well being, because if you are tired that you can't even stand on your own two feet, you surely can't help Fanelia!"  
Larian smiled mischievously. "I knew you fell for me." After he had said that he ran out of the room.  
"Larian! I'll use your face as a scratching post! Stop running, you know I'm faster than you!" Merle screamed while running after him.  
  
****  
Van inhaled the sweet night air. He was about to take a late evening walk to the lake in the forest.  
On his way there he had to think about Hitomi and the nice day they had spent together. Hitomi had to take the sheep up to a little meadow and he accompanied her up there. They just enjoyed each other's company and the wonderful, sunny day. He began to really like her. She was different from the other women he had met.  
Suddenly he felt an unpleasant itching in his back. He knew exactly what was bothering him. He hadn't let his wings out for three weeks now and it slowly began to hurt.  
But he didn't know if he could just let them out now. If somebody saw him, a Draconian, the crushed demon, it would be his last day here on the farm, if not his last on Gaea.  
But then he felt this painful feeling again.  
He hesitated, but slowly pulled off his shirt.  
Nobody would see him, everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds.  
Van just stood still, concentrating.  
Suddenly he arched his back and a pair of beautiful, white wings unfolded on his back. He was surrounded by pearly white feathers floating down around him.  
Van was just about to fly away into the starry sky, when he heard the cracking of a stick, followed by a small gasp.  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Filled with panic he turned around.  
He looked directly into Hitomi's eyes.  
He couldn't move nor say something.  
He just looked into her terrified, frightened eyes.  
A/N: Please leave a review, I hope you all enjoyed it! Could anybody tell me if Fanelia is the name of the whole country or just the capital? (I took it for both ^__^) *waves* till next chapter. Have a great week! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
freelancer47: Thankiez!!! I'm glad you like this story! I'm always happy when I get a review from you, Thanks!  
  
SabineballZ: Some of your questions will be answered now. I know it was mean, hi,hi,hi, but I couldn't help, I had to write the cliffy! ^__^  
  
Love Witch: I love fluff, too. *sighs* Fluff. Thanks for the review and for the Fanelian thing!  
  
Niffer: *blushes* Thank you. And here is more!  
  
Misora: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
DC: I'll keep on going, especially with nice reviews! ^___^  
  
snow blossoms: I think too that he would be hurt!! Poor Van! Here is Hitomi's reaction!!  
  
Rowan Silverfox: You really do? ^__^ Thanks! And here is another mean cliffy for you!  
  
Satan: Thank youuuuuuuu! ^__  
  
Kiya: *blushes* Thanks! I like the idea too ^__^. And thanks for the explanation, it helped me a lot!  
  
Melanie: Thanks, so many questions! *holds head* and here are the answers!!  
In Disguise  
Chapter four  
'He - he is a Draconian. Van is a Draconian!' Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
She remembered all the stories the elders had told her and the other children of the village, about the Draconians.  
  
It was said that they once lived on a beautiful planet all together in peace and friendship. Nobody had to suffer hunger or illness. Moreover, they had special powers to make their dreams come true. They had wings grown to fly through the skies, everything was perfect. But the Draconians got presumptuous, they thought, they were more powerful than the gods. They had no more respect for the gods, they destroyed their temples and statues and built monuments devoted to themselves. The gods got angry and told the Draconians to stop, but they just laughed, their hearts were poisoned with pride and contemptuousness. So the gods punished the Draconians, they caused an inferno of fire and flames. Almost all life was taken by the fire. A few Draconians fled to the last temple that had not yet been taken by the fire. They prayed to the gods to grant them their lives and to forgive them. Their lives were granted, but they were banned to Gaea. Moreover, a curse was put on the Draconians since then. Everywhere they were going they brought death and sorrow. On Gaea the Draconians gathered to live in peace again, but after some time they tried to take over Gaea. They attacked villages and cities. Women and children were killed without mercy, they brought death wherever they were going. Great knights were sent out to hunt the Draconians down and to defeat the dark demons. And they did, they killed them and showed their wings around as a sign of glory.  
  
The Draconians disappeared, but the elders warned the children of the village, there could still be Draconians out there and they were still cold hearted and crushed.  
She never believed that Draconians were real, she thought that those were just fairy tales and the Draconians long extinct. But now she was standing in front of one, a monster, as the elders called them. A demon, that killed in cold blood.  
But that was Van in front of her, could he really be a monster?  
And his wings, they were such a pure white as she had never seen before, with long feathers, not the long spiky leather wings she had always imagined.  
  
Could something so beautiful really be dark and dangerous?  
She looked at Van, his whole body was tens and when she looked into his reddish brown eyes she saw pain and sorrow.  
No! He couldn't be bad, could he?  
Van looked down, he couldn't stand any longer looking into her eyes, that were filled with fright,.  
He truly was crushed, he hated these wings and being a Draconian. A demon, every one was scared of. He could still remember the filthy looks his father's advisors gave him and his brother, the way they spoke about them when they thought nobody was listening. He hated that every person he held dear left him alone.  
  
He was pulled back into reality by soft steps that slowly approached him. He looked up and saw Hitomi slowly coming towards him, her look was focused on his wings.  
She slowly stretched out her hand to touch his wings. She was just inches away, when she pulled her hand back , as if afraid of touching them.  
She took a deep breath and stretched her lightly trembling hand out again.  
  
Inches away she stopped , but then she lightly brushed over them.  
  
It was such a light touch, that Van couldn't even feel it.  
  
She stroked along his wing, stunned by its softness.  
  
Van was stuck in place again, he could do nothing but stare at her.  
  
Hitomi's touch was like a soft, warm summer breeze.  
  
Her hand brushed against a sensitive spot at his wings and he couldn't suppress a chuckle.  
  
She immediately removed her hand and blushed a little. She shyly looked up at Van and asked him in a whisper.  
  
"Would- would you fly with me?", a rosy hue adorned her face.  
  
Van was taken aback. She wanted to fly with him? Wasn't she frightened anymore?  
  
He looked at her shy features reflected by the crystal clear water of the lake and smiled.  
Van slowly scooped her up into his arms. "All right then, are you ready?"  
  
Hitomi looked a little startled and only nodded.  
  
Van smiled at her again. He leaned down and sweetly whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
His warm breath tickled her ear and she couldn't fight the strange feeling that rose within her. Hitomi's arms slowly wrapped around Van's neck.  
  
He tightened his grip around her and jumped up into the air.  
  
In an instant Hitomi tightened her grip around Van's neck and her whole body tensed.  
  
He looked down at her and saw that she had her eyes closed. He couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Hitomi, don't you want to open your eyes? The view is beautiful."  
  
She slowly opened one eye and immediately the other one too. The view was breath taking.  
  
They were high in the sky, almost in the clouds. Beneath them she could see the little farmstead and the lights of the small village. In the far distance she could see high mountains and the lights of other cities. She felt like she could touch the stars, if she just stretched out her hands, while the mild night air caressed her skin.  
  
Van lost height and flew directly above the tree tops and straight up in the sky again. They flew together through the land illuminated by moonlight, enjoying the gorgeous view and each other's company.  
  
Slowly Van began to fly back to the lake and carefully landed on the ground. He unwillingly let Hitomi down again.  
She looked up at Van, with her face flushed with excitement.  
  
"That- That was stunning! Thank you Van!"  
  
Van smiled, but then his face fell again. "Aren't you afraid anymore of me, a winged monster? "  
  
"No, I-I think your wings are beautiful", she blushed lightly," I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, it's just that I remembered all these terrible stories and . I'm sorry it is no excuse, I shouldn't have believed them. I should have .  
  
Van put a finger on her mouth. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault! I know these stories and I know that they are passed from generation to generation. I can understand that you are frightened.  
  
"But I'm not frightened!" Hitomi interrupted him.  
  
Van gave in and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."  
  
Hitomi looked a little confused. "For what?"  
  
"For saying that my wings are beautiful, nobody has ever said that."  
  
"But they are beautiful!"  
  
Van smiled , he was about to hide his wing again, when Hitomi suddenly stopped him.  
  
"Wait Van! Err, I mean- could I, err, could you give me a feather from your wings, please?"  
  
Van looked really dumbfounded, nobody had ever wanted a feather from him. "Err, sure!"  
  
He reached out to one of his wings and took a long, glistening feather.  
  
Hitomi's eyes shone with awe. "Thank you so much, it's so beautiful!"  
  
He looked at Hitomi, she was the second one he had showed his wings, it was like giving a piece of his soul to her. He felt a strange feeling arise within him, he didn't know what it was, never in his life had he felt this, but it felt good.  
****  
  
It was a sunny, warm day at the farm stead, like every day since he had arrived. Van was sitting on a field near the farm, with all the other farmhands. They sat together eating and talking, however Van was again lost in his own thoughts.  
  
It had been four days now since he had shown Hitomi his wings. He had asked her not to tell anyone about his secret and she had agreed. In these four days he had tried to spend every free moment together with her, he didn't know why, but when she was near it felt good, it didn't matter what just happened, when she was there he felt like smiling and laughing and doing all sorts of crazy stuff. When he saw her his heart began to beat faster and it increased every day more. He felt himself being pulled towards her and her sweet voice. He their long conversations or just sitting together in pensive silence.  
  
He heard rough laughter and came back out of his trance. Van looked around confused.  
  
Gaddes slapped him on the back. "Did you even hear what we were telling you?"  
  
"Err, I guess not."  
  
Bark, a rough man with short straw blond hair turned to Van.  
  
" He thought about a girl again! Look at his dreamy look!"  
  
Van blushed. "I, err .  
  
"You thought about this sweet black haired girl from the village or .. maybe the hot red haired or perhaps the brown haired, who always gives you these looks?"  
  
"Gaddes, every girl in the village gives him these flirtatious looks !"  
  
Every one laughed. "So, who did you think about? You can tell us!"  
  
"I didn't think about anybody." Van said flushing.  
  
" And why are you blushing like mad? It's the red haired, isn't it?"  
  
"It's nobody!" Van slowly got angry, he took a sip of water from his bottle.  
  
"It's Hitomi!" commented Mr. Mole indifferently , he had worked at the farm for nearly eight years now. If you can call it work, most of the time he lay in the sun or walked around the village to hear and spread the latest gossip.  
  
Van spat out his water and began to chough terribly.  
  
The other farmhands were caught up by the exciting news.  
  
"Hitomi? How do you know?"  
  
"Tell us more?"  
  
"I saw them the last four days always together. They sat hours together, too bad that I couldn't understand what they were talking about!" Said Mr. Mole in a disappointed tone.  
  
"You spied on us?" Van asked in disbelief, but nobody seemed to notice him, every one was focused on Mr. Mole.  
  
"Did they kiss?"  
  
"I don't really know, I always came there later than them, but it could be ..  
  
"Stop that! We were just talking, and why do you spy on us?" An outraged Van shouted.  
  
"Van you lucky devil, first all girls in the village are flirting with you and now you have Hitomi, the hottest one of all? I really envy you!"  
  
"And I thought there was something wrong with you, that you don't go after all this girls, but now I can understand!"  
  
Van couldn't believe his ears, what were they talking about, he was just speaking to her. He really felt like cutting Mole's throat.  
  
" WE WERE JUST TALKING! AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, JUST BECAUSE I DON'T GO AFTER EVERY GIRL WHO LOOKS AT ME!" Van furiously shouted.  
  
"O-Okay Van." The farmhands stuttered, they had never seen Van like that.  
  
Mr. Mole saw the look on Van's face and began to run away as fast and quietly as he could.  
  
Van turned around. "Where is this Mole man?" Unfortunately for Mr. Mole, Van spotted him running through the field.  
  
"I will teach you to spy on people!" With that Van began to run after him.  
  
Gaddes looked confused at the two. "What was that?", but soon a smile appeared on his handsome face, "Maybe Mr. Mole wasn't all wrong."  
  
He lay down on the grass again, warming his smiling face.  
****  
  
Van still grumbled about Mr. Mole, too bad he didn't get him. He didn't know that someone with such short legs was able to run so fast. Mr. Mole ran on his short legs into the thick part of the forest, so Van wasn't able to find him again. But the next time he saw Mr. Mole, he would teach him to spy on other people.  
  
He had to sweep the courtyard, he didn't know why he had to do it at this time of day, it was just past lunch. It would be dirty again even before he was done with the cleaning, if the other people didn't do that, the chickens surly would.  
  
After some more grumbling, he heard a carriage slowly approaching. Van turned around and was completely surprised. The carriage that came to the farm wasn't just a normal one, it had the crest of the Asturian Kings on it. Besides the horses that pulled the carriage were the finest from the Asturian palace.  
  
Who was coming to the farmstead? Maybe it was the princess or an other lady, Hitomi got to know? Van was really curious.  
  
The carriage arrived at the entrance to the courtyard and the door slowly opened.  
  
His heart nearly stopped beating when he looked at the person coming out of the wagon. It was Allen Shezar, the Ceali knight of Asturia.  
  
Van quickly turned around. 'What if he sees me? He surely will recognize me and then my time here is over. And I can't spend my time with Hitomi anymore .', Van shook his head, 'I mean I can't hid here anymore from the assassin and save my life!'  
  
He was just about to run out to the fields, away from Allen, when he heard a call.  
  
"Hey you, farmhand. Bring me to Mr. Kanzaki, the owner of this farm!"  
  
Van stopped. What should he do? He began to panic. 'What can I do?'  
  
Suddenly he saw the solution. But could he really do that? He heard Allen's footsteps growing louder. "Hey, can't you hear me? I'm Allen Shezar and I demand that you bring me to Mr. Kanzaki!"  
  
Van sighed, there wasn't any other option. He never thought that he would do this voluntarily.  
  
Van took a step forward, stumbled and fell into a thick puddle of mud. The mud splashed into all directions, even onto Allen's fine clothes. He turned up his nose in disgust, while Van dogged his head more into the puddle.  
  
"Can't you watch where you are going! You made my new clothes all dirty!" Allen growled.  
  
Van came up again his whole face was covered in mud, he held his head downcast, so Allen wasn't able to see his eyes. "Please forgive me, my Lord! I'm always a little clumsy." He had forced himself to say these words and even more to bow in front of the knight.  
  
Allen sighed. " I forgiven you. I'm in a really good mood, I think nothing can destroy it. Now bring me to Mr. Kanzaki."  
  
Van pressed out a "Thank you my Lord" out and led him to Mr. Kanzaki, he didn't went directly in front of him, it would have been too embarrassing, besides he maybe would have to answer questions, therefore he offered his excuses and ran to the next basin to clean his face.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Mr. Kanzaki brought Allen back to his carriage. Allen didn't look as happy as before, but not sad either.  
  
"Till next time Mr. Kanzaki." He bowed and went into his carriage.  
  
That was strange, why did Allen bow and why did he called him Mr. Kanzaki? No noble especially not Allen called a farmer Mr. or bowed in front of one, it was really strange.  
  
But now Van had to think about more important things, for example meeting a green eyed girl.  
  
****  
  
Hitomi was walking through the dark house, the only light was that of the twin moons. She had come back from the meeting with Van a long time ago, everyone was asleep, including Van. She had lain in bed for quite some time reading or just waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't and she slowly got hungry.  
  
She stood up and walked into the kitchen to fix herself a little 'good night snack'.  
  
Hitomi didn't know why she wasn't able to sleep. or yes, she knew. She had to think about a young man with unruly, black hair, brown-red eyes, a well- built body and.  
  
She did it again, she was thinking about him. But why? He was nice and she liked him very much, but she felt only friendship for him, didn't she?  
  
She sighed, but every time she looked into his eyes she felt as if there were thousands of butterflies in her stomach. And when he smiled at her she felt like her knees would give away every minute.  
  
"Ahhhh."  
  
Hitomi started. She had heard someone scream, she had heard Van scream.  
  
She jumped up and stormed into Van's room, without knocking.  
  
What she saw made her heart wince in pain.  
  
Van was sitting in his bed, his head was bent down into his hands. He was covered in sweat and breathed heavily. He didn't seem to notice her.  
  
She slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Van jumped up and looked up at her in shook. It seemed as if at first he didn't recognize Hitomi, but slowly he realised her.  
  
"H-Hitomi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you scream, are you O.k.? What happened?" Hitomi asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, I'm alright! Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I was awake, but Van I can see that something is wrong, please tell me!"  
  
"I said it's Okay, besides it's none of your business!" Van said in a harsh tone.  
  
Hitomi looked down at him with reproachful eyes, she turned around and was about to leave the room again, when Van grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Hitomi, I didn't want to be so rude."  
  
Hitomi turned around and looked at Van with pleading eyes. "Van please tell me what is wrong. I-I care for you, please tell me."  
  
He looked into her eyes and nodded. Hitomi smiled in relief and sat down next to Van on the bed.  
  
It took a while till Van began to speak, he just sat there breathing, but it didn't matter to Hitomi. What mattered was that he would tell her, that he trusted her.  
  
Slowly Van began to tell her his story, that caused him so many sleepless nights. At first he spoke unwillingly , but gradually his words came more fluently.  
  
"I-It was eight years ago, on a beautiful spring day. It was so warm and the sun was shining like on a hot summer day. I asked my brother to come and play with me outside in the Fanelian forest. At first he didn't want to, because he was stuck up with work, but I whined and pleaded so long until he finally agreed. So we went out playing, it was a wonderful day like so many before . until- until I saw these Dragon eggs.  
  
Folken and I were on our way back home, when I saw the nest of a Dragon. I wanted to examine the eggs and maybe take one home, but Folken told me to leave them. He said it would be dangerous and that I should go away from there, but I didn't hear, I staid there playing, I ran away from Folken. He got so angry, but I kept running around the nest so Folken couldn't catch me. Suddenly we heard the roaring of a Land Dragon and a wild beast came dashing out of the forest. I was like paralysed, when the mighty monster came running towards me. It was about to slice me into half with its gigantic, sharp claws. I had my eyes closed and waited for the fatal blow, but it never came. I heard the piercing of clothes and flesh and I felt a warm liquid splash on me. I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
There in front of me stood my brother, he took the deadly blow that was meant for me. He stood with his back to me so I couldn't see him, he looked directly into the face of the Dragon and slowly the beast began to go back into the forest. I was so happy and ran up to my brother, but he stumbled forward and fell on to the soft grass of the clearing. I ran up to him and called his name, but he didn't answer. I began to panic and tried to turn him carefully around. That was when I noticed the blood I was sitting in and that oozed from my brother's chest. I couldn't think straight anymore, I just held my dying brother in my arms. The slowly fading voice of Folken brought me back to reality again, I didn't know what he said, but he smiled at me and slowly closed his eyes. " Van paused and tears began to form in his eyes. "My father died a year later, he had an incurable illness, my mother a year after my father, because of a broken heart. I- It's all my fault." He put his face down into his hands.  
  
Hitomi was shocked by this story, Van had had to go through so much, tears formed in her eyes. She took Van into her arms. "It's not your fault Van. Don't believe that, it's not. Please don't believe that."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shhh, no, Van it's not."  
  
She sat there holding him in her arms until he stopped crying and a little longer. Slowly Van moved away from Hitomi's embrace. He looked at her a and smiled shyly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Hitomi said soothingly. "From time to time everyone needs a strong shoulder to cry on!"  
  
"Thank you!" He got serious again. "You now, you are the only one I told what had happened on that day." Van looked deep into Hitomi's eyes.  
  
She didn't know what to do or say, she just blushed.  
  
Van smiled again and scooped her soft cheek into his hand.  
  
Hitomi blushed even more and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.  
  
She could feel his hot breath on her face. Her head was spinning and only one question came up in her mind. She felt like her heart would jump out of her chest any moment.  
  
'I-Is he going to kiss me?"  
  
Van smiled and leaned down a bit more.  
A/N: That is a mean cliffhanger, or? Hope you enjoyed this chap. Please leave a review, please, they really motivate me to write faster. Till next chap.  
  
Have a great week!  
  
Little fairy 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters.  
  
A/N : Thanks again for all the reviews, I always love reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapy. (The review replies are at the bottom.)  
  
In Disguise  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Van tenderly trailed his thumb down Hitomi's cheek.  
  
Hitomi felt like she would melt every moment, it was so hot.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes.  
  
She wanted to feel Van's soft lips, she wanted to taste him.  
  
She only wanted to kiss him.  
  
But suddenly the warmth of Van vanished and she felt the mattress move.  
  
She slowly opened her emerald eyes and looked into Van's face, that wasn't in front of her anymore, but almost at the bed's end.  
  
She looked a little confused up at Van who was smiling nervously at her.  
  
"Err, you had a lash on your cheek and I-I stroked it away."  
  
Hitomi was startled . "O-Oh. I-I should be going now, I think. Err, good night Van." She jumped up and hurriedly ran out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm such an idiot! How can I be so silly?" Hitomi punched her pillow.  
  
"Thinking he would kiss me! Pah, me, of all girls. He surely doesn't care for me in any way." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Ahrg!" She punched her pillow again. "But why do I even care? I couldn't care less if he flirts or kisses other women! Yes, I don't care! He is just a friend and this incident was of no importance." She giggled. "Why should I want a kiss from Van?"  
  
Her giggles died down and her expression became sad. The thought of Van being together with other women was stuck in her heart and it made it heavy with sorrow.  
  
Hitomi lay down on her soft bed and snuggled deeper into the developing warmth. She slowly drifted to sleep with the thought of Van's soft lips on hers and his strong arms holding her protectively.  
  
****  
  
Van lay down on his bed and let out a long sigh. He felt the heat slowly fading in his body.  
  
He had really been about to kiss her!  
  
He hadn't been able to retain his feelings that arose when he looked into her eyes, when he felt her soft skin. He had still her flower like fragrance in mind and her slightly parted full lips.  
  
He almost felt her soft lips on his, but he hesitated.  
  
What if she didn't want him to kiss her? What if he had kissed her and she would have slapped him and would never speak with him again?  
  
He couldn't bear that.  
  
Besides he felt so puzzled, she had stirred a new feeling in him. And he didn't know what to do.  
  
Sighing Van closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.  
  
****  
  
Hitomi walked down the dusty path to the small village. Her mother Yuki told her to buy some nice pieces of cloth, she wanted to make a pretty dress for Hitomi to wear on balls, although Hitomi didn't know why she needed them.  
  
She had thought a lot about yesterday's events and she came to the conclusion that she really liked Van, but nothing more.  
  
She had a strange feeling again. Hitomi sighed, she needed to sort out her feelings. Maybe she felt more than friendship for Van, didn't she?  
  
It was all so confusing!  
  
She needed to talk to a friend, perhaps he could help her and give her some advice. Until then she would act normally, like nothing had happened.  
  
'Nothing has happened, Hitomi! Nothing has changed, everything is normal!' she reminded herself.  
  
Deeply absorbed in thoughts she didn't realize that she had already reached her destination. She walked over to a small house, it was enveloped in ivy, only the door and the windows were still free and of course the small wooden panel, where in neat letters was written : Fujiko's little retail shop.  
  
Hitomi had to smile, she could still remember the day they attached the panel. She thought the panel was too plain and boring, so she took the paint when nobody was watching and drew a little picture. She wanted to draw Fujiko, but she failed miserably, everyone thought she had drawn a pig in a blue dress.  
  
She had known Fujiko for years, who was like a grandmother for her. Hitomi never got to know her grandparents, who died a few years before Hitomi's birth.  
  
Her father and his parents had a big fight, because they didn't want him to marry Yuki. However Charriu's and Yuki's love had been so strong that they married against the will of his parents. His parents were shocked and furious and since then they hadn't talked or seen each other. They didn't even come to the celebration of Hitomi's birth.  
  
Fujiko had been the owner of this small retail shop since Hitomi could think, she had come here when her mother was still a child and had bought this old house.  
  
She also was her mother's midwife.  
  
But Hitomi remembered that she had things to do and entered the house.  
  
"Hello Hitomi, how are you?" She was greeted in a friendly way by the small, old woman behind the counter. Her hair was a light grey pulled up in a bun.  
  
"Hello Fujiko. I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"  
  
"You know dear, the old little pains, nothing serious." She took Hitomi's basket and began to fill it with all various things like special herbs and beautiful pieces of cloth. She always knew what the Kanzakis needed.  
  
"So Hitomi, will you go to the feast."  
  
"What feast?"  
  
Fujiko turned around to look at Hitomi. "You have been daydreaming again, haven't you? Today is the traditional summer feast, have you forgotten? The whole village is occupied with preparations, but you only walk by without noticing! Typical!"  
  
"The summer feast?" Hitomi began to think, a sudden revelation dawned on her. She smacked her head. "I totally forgot that, of course I'll go! It will be nice to see everyone again."  
  
"That's good! And Hitomi," a big smile was forming on her lips," what about love? Did you meet some nice gentleman in Asturia?"  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes. "No Fujiko, I haven't found anyone in Asturia."  
  
"Then, what about this nice young boy from your farm. Was it . Van?"  
  
Hitomi blushed. "N-No, we are just friends and I really have to go now. Thank you Fujiko for all these things. Bye."  
  
Hitomi stormed out of the store, she didn't want to discuss this matter any further.  
  
Why did Fujiko have to mention Van, now her mind was set on him again .  
  
She was about to curse Fujiko when she heard a voice calling out for her.  
  
"Hitomi, wait ." She turned around and regretted it instantly. Simea, the daughter of the tavern owner came running up to her.  
  
Hitomi growled inwardly, why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't she just go home in peace, without being disturbed by some annoying red- haired.  
  
Simea worked at her father's tavern as a serving maid. All her dresses showed so much cleavage that she could go out as well au naturel. Moreover, she went after every man in the village who looked decently good.  
  
Simea was an arrogant, rude person with .  
  
Hitomi was disturbed in her thoughts.  
  
"Hitomi! It's sooo great to see you again! How was your stay in Asturia?" Simea asked sweetly.  
  
She was friendly, that meant she wanted something. Normally she wouldn't even look at her.  
  
Hitomi sighed, she wasn't in the mood to act in a friendly way.  
  
"Wonderful! So what do you want?" Hitomi said slightly annoyed.  
  
Dumbfounded Simea looked at Hitomi, normally Hitomi would be friendly now. She shrugged, maybe that was better, now she didn't have to act as if she actually liked Hitomi.  
  
"You know Hitomi, you really look terrible today. Didn't you get enough sleep?" Simea smiled in a pretence of innocence.  
  
Hitomi tightened her grip on her basked, but suppressed a mean answerer, she wasn't in the mood for a fight, either.  
  
"Was that all you wanted to tell me? Then can I go now?" She turned around to go, but a hand held on to her wrist.  
  
"No, wait! I want to know if Van will come too to the feast, I think he has an eye on me. Besides I think he is really hot, and I want to look good today for him."  
  
Hitomi's eyes went wide, but slowly her mouth twitched upwards, until she began to laugh out loud.  
  
Van an eye on this pig? She - looking good?  
  
It was too funny! Hitomi walked away back home without looking back, but she could imagine the look on Simea's face.  
  
That was the funniest thing she had heard this day!  
  
****  
  
The sun was about to set, it looked like the horizon was on fire, painting the land orange.  
  
Van was on his way to Hitomi's room. The other farmhands told him to go and get her out of her room. They had wanted to be at the feast half an hour before, but Hitomi didn't come.  
  
Van softly knocked at the door. "Hitomi are you ready? Can I come in?"  
  
"Who is it?" Hitomi replied in a very unfriendly tone.  
  
Van took a step back. "Err, it's me, Van. But if you aren't ready now I can come back later."  
  
"No, come in."  
  
Van slowly opened the door.  
  
Everywhere clothes were spread, on the bed, on the table and on the floor. You couldn't take a step without stumbling over a dress or skirt.  
  
He heard some rumbling and a big thud from behind the door to Hitomi's bathroom.  
  
"Darn" Some more rumbling and another thud. "Ahrg, Ouch. Why does this have to stand there?" He heard Hitomi swearing .  
  
"Err, is everything O.K., Hitomi?"  
  
"Yeah, everything alright! Wait a moment, I'm almost ready."  
  
After ten minutes or so Hitomi came out, Van gaped at her. Although the dress she wore was quite plain, not puffy or covered with diamonds or rubies, of course not, it looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
Hitomi's dress reached just a little above her knees. It was light green and showed off her well shaped body. A bit of her cleavage could be seen, but not too much. Around her neck she wore a tear-shaped, red stone on a golden chain.  
  
Her hair was loose, it fell lightly down her shoulders and sandy blond bangs framed her delicate face. Hitomi's lips shimmered a little in the setting sun. She had no make-up on, she didn't need it, because she was naturally beautiful.  
  
Hitomi blushed under Van's gaze and bowed her head .  
  
"Err, I think we should go now. I have made you wait long enough, don't you think?"  
  
Van regained his composure again. "Oh, yes, . sure!" Both went out to the others.  
  
"Finally you are there!"  
  
"You know, we have been waiting for almost an hour for you Hitomi!"  
  
"What took you so long? Usually you don't need so much time to get ready!"  
  
Hitomi had her gaze on Van, but abruptly turned away and blushed again.  
  
"Don't know why I couldn't decide what to wear. Let's go, we are late anyway!" With that she stamped away, in the direction of the village.  
  
The farmhands just stood there. "Now she is acting as if it's our fault, that we are so late."  
  
They tried to catch up with her. "Hey Hitomi, wait!"  
  
****  
  
The air was filled with music and laughers. On the marketplace was a big space where the people were dancing. Next to it was a stage for the musicians, who played their happy melodies. Everything was embellished with flowers of almost every colour, some children even had wreaths. Some torches had been put there, with a big fire a little outside the place.  
  
At the corners were some booths where food and drinks were served.  
  
Everyone was so happy and had so much fun, Van was fascinated. He never had been on a feast like this, although he always wanted to go. When he was younger his advisors always told him that is was not suitable for a young king to be around the 'commoners' and when he was older, he had no time to go. He had to sign papers and treaties till late night or meet messengers from other countries. So he always sat at his desk, which was covered with papers, and looked at the bright point, so far away, in the city. He imagined to be there too, with his people, enjoying himself.  
  
"Van, Van? Can you hear me?" Hitomi was waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Uhg, sorry, I think I spaced out."  
  
Hitomi sighed. "It doesn't matter, now come, I want to dance." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
The musicians had just started a folk dance.  
  
"Wait Hitomi!" Van stopped her. "I can't dance to this song."  
  
Hitomi turned around. "Van, this is a common Asturian folk dance, it's danced on every feast. Even outside the borders of Asturia, now come." She began to pull him again, but Van held against her.  
  
"Hitomi, I can't dance it, I never saw it before." Hitomi turned around again, her eyes big in wonderment. He could dance a waltz, or other posh dances, but not common folk dances!  
  
"You really can't dance this?" Hitomi asked in disbelief "But you are a real farmhand? Everyone I know, can dance this, except the royals, of course."  
  
Van got pale, although Hitomi couldn't see. "O-of course I-I'm a farmhand." He began to laugh nervously. "Or do you think I'm a royal?"  
  
Hitomi began to laugh. "No, I don't think you are a nobleman." She got serious again. "You don't want to dance with me, do you?" She looked up at Van with hurt eyes.  
  
"No, no! I really want to dance with you, but- but I can't." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Hitomi, please .  
  
But he didn't finish his sentence, he was disturbed by Hitomi's laughter. Van looked at Hitomi dumbfounded.  
  
"I was just joking" She held her stomach, from all the laughing. "Come, I'll teach you how to dance a folk dance." She took his hand and led him away from the busy market place.  
  
They went around some houses and came to a meadow, Van still could hear the music playing.  
  
"All right Van. Come here."  
  
Van did as he was told, he looked at Hitomi curiously.  
  
"Okay." Hitomi took Van's hand and put it around her waist, the other one in her own hand. "First we will practise the easy steps. We'll make it a little slower so you can learn it."  
  
Hitomi slowly began to perform some steps. Van looked at her feet and tried to follow them. Suddenly Hitomi spun out of their embrace and began to make some quick steps and spins alone, until she locked with Van again. "Now I'll show you the men's steps for the dance."  
  
At first Van was very clumsy and often stumbled, but after half an hour of practising he became more versatile and they danced at the normal speed.  
  
Exhausted, not from all the dancing, but more from laughing, they sat down on the grass. "You are a fast learner."  
  
"I had a good teacher." Van replied with a heart-melting loop side grin, which made Hitomi blush.  
  
"Thank you. But I mean for someone who has never danced before, it's amazing that you learned so fast."  
  
"Who said that I have never danced before? I had countless dancing lessons."  
  
Hitomi was puzzled. "Dancing lessons? What did you learn there, if you don't know how to dance an easy folk dance?"  
  
"I had to learn some posh dances."  
  
Hitomi was even more surprised. "I have never seen a farmhand, who was able to dance these dances. Moreover, I have never seen a villager who got dancing lessons. It's saved for the royals, isn't it?"  
  
'Damn, why couldn't I just shut up?' Van was in despair, he couldn't tell her the truth, what would she say? For sure she would be mad at him, more than mad, she wouldn't speak to him again!  
  
He wanted to tell her, but not now, later. He just needed to find the right moment.  
  
"Van? What's ."  
  
"Hitomi, Van?" Bark came running up to them. "Here you are! I was looking for you all around the feast. I wanted to tell you that., but wait a moment, what are you two doing here all alone, with no other people around?" A mischievous smile played on his features.  
  
Both of them blushed furiously. "I taught Van how to dance. What is it what you wanted to tell us?" Hitomi tried to change the subject.  
  
Bark looked as if he didn't believe one word, but left the matter. "I searched for you, because the fireworks will start any minute."  
  
"I think we would have seen it here, too. Don't you think Bark?" Hitomi retorted.  
  
"Yeah, you two can stay here if you want to, I'm sure it is very romantic. Watching the fireworks together, under the starry sky, all alone." Bark chuckled.  
  
Hitomi jumped up, her face as red as a tomato. "Stop it Bark!" She walked in the direction of the village. She would have liked to watch the fireworks with Van on the meadow, but she was positive that he didn't want to.  
  
How wrong she was!  
  
Love Witch: No kiss ;_; I wanted to make them kiss, but I couldn't, Van was too frightened *smacks Van on the head* ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
DragonTamer9741: WOW!!! That was a great review, thank you very much!!!!! And it really motivated me to write more, so keep up reviewing!! ^__^  
  
SabineballZ: *runs away from Dilly and tries to hide* Don't want to end as author-steak!! I don't taste very good! ^__^ Hope you liked this chap and thanks for reviewing.  
  
No name: Thank you, I really feel honoured!!! *looks shyly on the floor* would you leave a review this time too, please? ^_^  
  
Freelancer47: You reviewed again! *smiles* you reviewed all chapters till now! THANK YOU! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't really like this one. Till next time!  
  
Rowan Silverfox: This time no cliffhanger. ;_; But next time *grins evilly* Hope you still keep reading!  
  
Jess131346: Thank you! And more Fluff will come soon, very soon. *raises Fluff banner too* Fluff! Loves fluff!! ^__^  
  
Melanie: Thanks for reviewing! *looks around* Shhh, don't tell anyone! ^__^ Please review again!  
  
Suki: Thank you for the review, I'll keep writing!  
  
Inuyashachic515: *blushes* Thank you! I think my face is as red as a tomato! ^__^ Please keep reviewing.  
  
Cherryblossombabe: *grins* Love Allen bashing too!! MUHHHAAHA. *whistles* Won't tell why Allen was there! You have to read if you want to know *laughs evilly* ^__^  
  
Lani-Anela: Yes, Van is sweet *sighs*. He gave Hitomi a feather although it hurts. *whines* I want a Van too!. ^__^ hope you keep reviewing, and there will be some Allen bashing!  
  
Charizard: *blushes* Thank you for the review!  
  
A/N: So, this is the fifth chapter, hope you liked it. At first it should be much longer, but I decided to finish here or I wouldn't have posted it in weeks. I'm really sorry for not posting for this looooong time, if you want to know why, please read my bio. I don't know when I'll post the next chap, but if I get reviews, I'll hurry. ^__^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne, or it's characters.  
  
A/N: Hope this chapter isn't as bad as the last, I didn't really liked it. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
Fireangel: *blushes* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I know, Van is such a baka *smacks him on head too*! ^_^ *dodges* Please no flamethrower 2003! ^_^  
  
MysticalDreamer: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it! Here is the answer to your question *smacks Allen*. ^_^  
  
Charizard: I won't forget to bash Allen, how could I? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Love Witch: I know what you mean, on Saturday nights my clothes are spread everywhere, too. When a shout echoes through the house ' I need new clothes' ^_^ They will be together soon, can't wait to write that scene!  
  
Lady Luna: So happy that you liked the mud scene! Thank you for the nice review, hope you keep reading! ^_^  
  
DragonTamer9741: Hope the chap didn't get out too late, I tried to post it as soon as possible! Thank you soooo much for the review, I just love your reviews, thank you!  
  
tbpeppy: I agree with you that Van thanks Bark in a way, but still Hitomi and Van alone, watching fireworks . It would have been nice! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Rowan Silverfox: Don't know if it's a really cliffy this time ;_; , but I hope it's enough to keep you satisfied till the next cliffy, that surely will come! Thanks for the review! About the kiss, I'm sorry but it would have been too early.  
  
Caarpenter: Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it! ^_^  
  
In Disguise  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sky was speckled with green, blue or red light. Suddenly there was another bang and a white light shot up into the sky to explode into thousands of white light points.  
  
Ahs and Ohs went through the crowd of stunned villagers , who all had their heads turned to the sky. Fireworks were something really special, it was the first time since four years that the village had fireworks again. Especially the children looked up into the sky with big eyes. For lots of them it was the first time they had seen fireworks, or the first time they could really remember.  
  
Hitomi, Van and the others were sitting together at a big table, staring up into the sky, although it wasn't the first time they had seen fireworks it was always extraordinary. Unfortunately it ended too soon.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Kio exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, it's good that we finally got fireworks again."  
  
"So, Hitomi ,what do you think about the fireworks? I know you would have rather spent the time with Van alone, but it wasn't that bad to watch it with all of us, was it?" Bark mocked.  
  
Hitomi only sent him a deadly glare and took a sip from the wine in front of her. Bark wouldn't stop with that, he had teased them the whole time till now, and it started to get on Hitomi's nerves.  
  
"Oh come on Hitomi, I'm just joking. Don't take it seriously." He looked at Hitomi with pleading eyes. "Don't be mad at me anymore."  
  
Hitomi looked up at him and tried to look angry, but she couldn't, she had to giggle. The puppy-eyes look on Bark's face was too funny.  
  
Bark's face lightened. "So you aren't mad anymore. Now we can drink!!" He called for the serving maid and ordered a beer for everyone at the table.  
  
However, they didn't leave it at that. Hitomi was so absorbed in conversation with Van, that she didn't know how often the maid brought a jug for her and her friends, but slowly she began to feel a little tipsy. At the thought of that she had to giggle and a hiccup escaped from her mouth.  
  
"Hitomi, now that you taught me, do you want to dance?" Van asked her with a sweet smile.  
  
Hitomi giggled childishly, but quickly stifled it. "Err, sure Van. I'd love to!"  
  
She smiled and stood up, the world began to spin a bit. Hitomi closed her eyes and opened them again, the world stopped spinning. She wanted to giggle again, but successfully suppressed it. 'I have to pull myself together! I didn't drink that much, did I?'  
  
"Is everything O.K. Hitomi?" Van asked concerned, he saw Hitomi staggering.  
  
"Sure, come on, let's dance," she assured him.  
  
Together they walked up to the dance floor and joined the happy dancing couples.  
  
They had just started dancing, when a high pitched cry interrupted them.  
  
"Oh, Van there you are!" Simea separated them and pushed Hitomi away. "I have been searching for you the whole evening, where have you been?" She looked at Hitomi with a spiteful expression on her face and said condescendingly. "I'm sorry, Van that I didn't come earlier to save you from her."  
  
Hitomi growled inwardly. Usually she would just ignore Simea, but not today. She thought it was time to give Simea a piece of her mind, which surely was the alcohol's fault, but anyway it was her time to dance with Van, not Simea's .  
  
Van was just about to say something, when Hitomi shoved Simea away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is my dance!" She took Van's hand again and looked Simea over. "And to be honest, I don't think that Van would want to dance with you, you are an arrogant, haughty person, you think every man who catches sight of you will fall in love with you! Wake up Simea, you aren't a beautiful, rich lady, you are a poor, despicable serving maid!"  
  
Simea opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she through an arrogant look at Hitomi and stamped away. Hitomi began to laugh.  
  
"I think she'll resent that for the rest of her life. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that she will never talk to you again."  
  
Van smiled at her. "What a pity, but I think I can live with that."  
  
Hitomi giggled. "So, what about our dance?"  
  
"It will be a pleasure for me." Van leaned down and took Hitomi's smooth hand. He softly kissed it and took her to the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
"I'm really thirsty, can we go and drink something?"  
  
"Sure Hitomi, it was a pleasure to dance with you."  
  
Hitomi blushed. "I-It was a pleasure for me too."  
  
They had been dancing for almost an hour, and although they constantly did the same steps, they enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Gaddes and the others were still sitting at the big table, laughing roughly about one of Kio's jokes.  
  
"Ah, there they are again, we thought you would dance the whole night through. Here is something to drink, you look thirsty."  
  
"Oh, thank you Gaddes." Gratefully Hitomi took the clear liquid out of Gaddes's hands. She took a sip and began to cough terribly.  
  
"Gaddes, what's that? It tastes horrible!" Hitomi cried with a wry face.  
  
"Don't like it? Wait." Gaddes took the glass , just to give it back to Hitomi, mixed with another orange liqueur. "Here, now it'll taste better."  
  
Hitomi sceptically took the glass and smelled at it. Never leaving Gaddes out of sight, she took a first sip.  
  
Her face beamed immediately and she gulped the whole drink down. "Mhmm, that's good, please can I have more?"  
  
Smiling Gaddes took the glass out of her hand to fill it again.  
  
Van looked at the newly filled glass. "Hitomi you shouldn't drink so much of it you'll quickly get dr-"  
  
Hitomi frowned at him "Van, I know what I do and how much I can drink. You need not worry." She took a deep sip of her full glass.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Van. I feel so terrible." Hitomi mumbled into Van's shirt.  
  
They were on the way back to the farmstead, after Hitomi's sixth glass of the beverage, one of the most potent drinks of Asturia, she began to feel really . uncomfortable. Van had volunteered to bring her home and so they slowly walked down the dirty path, Hitomi clinging to Van's shirt.  
  
"Van, do something, I feel sooooo sick." Hitomi whined.  
  
Van couldn't help, laughing. "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't drink so much of that stuff?"  
  
"Oh, you are so mean!" She snuggled deeper into Van's shirt, inhaling his scent. "The whole world is spinning."  
  
Fondly smiling down at the sweet, helpless woman in his arms. "Do you want a little pause ?"  
  
Hitomi only nodded.  
  
They stood together in silence, arms wrapped around each other. In the distance they faintly heard the noise of the feast.  
  
Hitomi tightened her grip around Van.  
  
"Van, thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me."  
  
Hitomi shifted her head and was now nuzzled in the crock of his neck. She sighed, tickling his warm skin.  
  
"You know, you smell like a summer morning, like a wide field", she sighed again, "I love your scent, Van." She slowly brought her hand up to his face, tenderly caressing it. Looking up into his beautiful reddish brown eyes she started to say something, but suddenly stopped.  
  
Her forest green eyes widened and her face went pale. One of her hands flew to her mouth and she held her stomach.  
  
As fast as lightning she turned away from Van and ran into the forest.  
  
Startled Van watched her disappearing, but slowly a tiny smile formed on his lips.  
  
"You really should have listened to me, Hitomi."  
  
He reached up to his cheek, remembering her sweet touch and his smile widened. He stood, waiting for his little boozer to come back.  
  
****  
  
"Argh"  
  
Sandy blond, tousled hair came up from underneath the soft bed sheets. Hitomi sat up in bed and instantly fell down again. She rolled on her stomach and curled up into a tight ball.  
  
"No sun, too bright." She growled to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, my dear, is it so bad?" A comforting voice asked.  
  
"Yes, mum, please can you-"  
  
"MORNING HITOMI!" A cheerful Mamuro bounced into the room, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Hitomi winched in bed and quickly buried her head under her pillow.  
  
"Please Mamuro, keep it down," she groggily whispered into her pillow.  
  
"SORRY HITOMI, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU, COULD YOU PLEASE SPEAK LOUDER!"  
  
Hitomi thought her head would explode, why was he so annoying, didn't he understand she was suffering? But it seems that little brothers never understood, they just sought for situations to annoy, embarrass or bother. She just had one happy thought at moment, she would take revenge! When he had this terrible headache she would be torturing him the same way he did now. She thought about all the things she could do, maybe waking him with a cowbell or maybe .  
  
She was in a terrible mood this morning and planning revenge lightened it a bit. But her mother's voice brought her out of her busy planning.  
  
"Mamuro, stop screaming, you know Hitomi doesn't feel well this morning, so stop it! If you don't stop this instant and apologise to your sister, you won't accompany your father to the vast market in Palas tomorrow!" She tried to scold as quietly as possible in account of Hitomi's condition.  
  
Mamuro's eyes widened. "But mom, I ."  
  
"No Mamoru!"  
  
He pouted. "That is so mean, why can't I have a little fun", but the look on his mother's face made him regret it and sighing he apologised. "I'm sorry Hitomi, I'll never do it again." Without another word he turned around and left the room.  
  
"So Hitomi, now I'll bring you something against your headache, it will make you fell better again."  
  
Hitomi only snuggled deeper into her bed, waiting for her mother to bring her a hideous drink to revive her again.  
  
****  
  
Completely tired Hitomi walked through the fields of the farm, shielding her eyes from the bright midday sun.  
  
It took her a wile to recuperate after she had drunk her mother's medicine and now she was on her way to Gaddes. The farmhands were now having a lunch break and she hoped she could get Gaddes alone, she needed to discuss important matters with him.  
  
Hitomi walked up to one of Gaddes' favourite spots, hoping to find him. She was lucky, he was lying in the shadow of a tree, chewing on a sapling.  
  
"Hello Gaddes." Hitomi took a seat beside him.  
  
Gaddes opened an eye and a bright smile appeared on his face. "Hitomi, nice to see you, I didn't think that you would come out of your room before dusk."  
  
Hitomi frowned. "Yuki gave me her 'special' drink. It's all your fault, why didn't you tell me what I was drinking?"  
  
Gaddes chuckled. "I thought you knew."  
  
Sighing Hitomi lay down on the cool grass . Gaddes leaned at the tree trunk and grinned down at her. "Err,. can you remember all of last night's events?" ,he asked in a faked innocent tone.  
  
"No, not all events." Gaddes smile grew, and he said in a pretence of surprise.  
  
"So . you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Gaddes paused a moment, to hold back his laughers, but for Hitomi it was as if he tried to hold back important news.  
  
"You don't remember that . you and Van . you know, . when he brought you to your room, that you . spend the night together?"  
  
Hitomi bolted up, pale as a ghost. "We . did w-what?" She was shocked to the core of her being. "B-but that can be . I-I can remember that I ran into the forest to . and t-than he took me home." Her eyes widened. "Oh no, I-I can't remember what happened next. V-Van wouldn't do such a thing, would he? He knew that I-I was drunk and ." She felt like crying. "Oh Gaddes what -"  
  
Gaddes' loud laughter echoed over the meadow. Hitomi looked at him not understanding his sudden hilarity.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, do you really believe Van would do such a thing, when you are drunk? It was a joke, you should have seen your face." Gaddes burst out.  
  
She looked at him with eyes as big as saucers. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I-It was a . joke?"  
  
Gaddes couldn't talk he just nodded, while laughing his head off.  
  
Hitomi's face twitched in anger. "It was a joke? A JOKE?! How can you laugh about that?" She jumped at him and pinned him down, screaming into his face. "How can you do that?! You shocked me to death! That isn't funny! I wanted to ask for your advice, but you only-" Hitomi growled and jumped up, she was just about to race back to the farm, when Gaddes grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi, please, I didn't want to shock or even hurt you. Can you forgive a dumb moron like me?" She saw the regret in his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Ok, Ok, but you should chance your sense of humour." She sat down in the shadow of the tree again.  
  
"So where do you need my help?"  
  
Hitomi hesitated, she could talk to Gaddes about everything, he was a good friend of hers, but she had never talked about love with him.  
  
"It's just that I . I don't know what I feel, when I'm near Van! You know, when he is around I feel happy, I can't await to see him again and when he smiles at me my heart begins to beat wildly and my knees go weak. I don't know what it is . or if it really is ."  
  
He waited for Hitomi to continue, but she didn't. Gaddes gently smiled down at her.  
  
"Hitomi, aren't you the one who always talks about love?"  
  
"But. I don't know if love really is like that . I have never been in love, I don't know if it's real love what I feel, or just a little crush that will be over soon."  
  
Gaddes remained silent for a long time before answering. "Love . I can't tell you if you are in love with Van, but if you are in love with someone, you never want him to go, you want to spend all your time with that person. You love him for what he is, and not because of looks or social status. Just looking into the persons' eyes or hearing his voice makes you happy and you feel at ease. When he holds you, you never want to let go, you want this to last forever." He stopped, smiling sadly into his lap.  
  
Hesitantly Hitomi asked. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Yes . I have," he paused, " Her name was Emilia ... I loved her dearly, but she didn't . She was in love with my brother, they married five years ago. I couldn't stand seeing them together, so I travelled around Asturia and became a farmhand at this farm."  
  
"Oh Gaddes ."  
  
He waved her off. "It's so long ago, I'm over it." His smile brightened again. "I hope I could help you a bit, I'm sorry that I have to go now, but the break is over." He stood up and was about to go, but turned around again. "Listen to your heart, 'tomi, it will tell you the right thing." He turned around again and walked away to continue his work.  
  
Hitomi looked after him until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Listen to my heart?" She was sitting there in the tree's shadow, thinking about Gaddes' words. The sun slowly wandered its path.  
  
She heard someone calling her name and a smile appeared on her rosy lips, when a black, unruly shock of hair appeared coming up the hill.  
  
She silently whispered to herself.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm in love with Van."  
  
****  
  
The cart was bumping over the long street, which led to the capital of Asturia, Palas. Hitomi, Mamuro, Kio, Gaddes and Van accompanied Charriu to the grand market.  
  
Hitomi was lost in thoughts, she wanted to tell Van what she was feeling for him, and she could do it! She wore her favourite sky blue dress, she had her magic charm, a tear-shaped, red pendant.  
  
And she could do it, she was self- confident, strong .  
  
Ahrg, she couldn't do it! What if he didn't feel the same way for her, what if he would laugh, or pity her, because she thought that there could be more than friendship between them? But what if he did feel the same way? She longed for their first sweet kiss, him holding her in his strong arms, whispering 'I love you' into her ear, oh, and what she would reply to that!  
  
Yes! She would tell him! She couldn't await the moment they would be alone! Dreaming of that moment she watched the countryside, not paying attention to what she was seeing.  
  
*  
  
They finally reached their destination, the market was full of people. From all sides the shouts of merchants, praising their goods, were heard. People of every social status met at this market, beggars were sitting in the streets asking for money, servants were running from stand to stand to buy everything for their masters' meals and noblemen and women looked for expensive jewellery.  
  
You could get everything you wanted on the market from food to animals or jewellery.  
  
"Alright, I have important business to take care of, Mamuro you will come with me, you others can do whatever you want. We will meet here in, let me see . five hours again." Having said that Charriu Kanzaki took his son by the hand and walked off into the crowed.  
  
"Ok, we'll go too, see you later." Kio and Gaddes soon vanished in the crowd of people.  
  
"Van, you wanna take a walk on the beach?" Hitomi asked nervously .  
  
"Sure, it has been a long time since I last saw the sea."  
  
They quickly reached the beach, some gulls were flying above the salty sea water. It was a calm day, the waves were only small and no other people were around.  
  
Hitomi took off her shoes and walked barefooted next to Van along the beach. She didn't speak a word while walking, outside she appeared to be calm, but inside everything was in chaos. She just thought about telling Van or not. In the cart she thought it to be easy, she would just stand in front of him, a smile on her lips she would tell him her true feelings . and everything would be alright.  
  
But suddenly it wasn't so easy anymore, her heart thumped loudly in her chest, she thought it would jump out every second! Her palms became sweaty and her throat was dry. She felt terrible!  
  
A light breeze came up, lifting Hitomi's hair and cooling her down a bit. She wasn't aware of the concerning looks Van threw at her. Usually she wouldn't be so quiet, she would talk to him in a lively way, laughing and joking, but now she seemed to be somehow tense and uneasy.  
  
"Hitomi, is everything alright?"  
  
She didn't react. "Hitomi?" He patted her shoulder.  
  
She gave a start. "Van, you shocked me!"  
  
"Is everything Ok with you, you seem so . nervous."  
  
"Me nervous?" She laughed uneasy . "No, why?"  
  
He looked at her as if he didn't trust one word she was saying.  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Van I have to tell you something . it's that I-I ." She wrung her hands that her knuckled turned white. "Van I ."  
  
Van was convinced that it was utterly important what she wanted to tell him, but his attention was not fully focused on Hitomi, more on a knight, who was riding on a white horse directly in their direction.  
  
He tried to make out who was sitting on the horse, Hitomi still hadn't brought out a complied sentence, when it stuck him like lightning.  
  
'Not now' Van bitterly thought.  
  
"Van, what I wanted to tell you was . that I-I'm."  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi, but I have to go now, please don't be mad." He raced through the sand as fast as lighting, in the direction of the market.  
  
Hitomi stood there mouth open, she closed and opened it several times, but no words came out. She didn't know what to think or do. She didn't know if she should rejoice, cry or be furious. She was about to tell him that she loved him . and he raced away when only four words were left?  
  
Why-why had he run away?  
  
She was so lost in thoughts, that she didn't see the rider approaching her.  
  
"What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman here."  
  
Hitomi came out of her trance and turned around, her face became even more sad.  
  
"Allen?"  
  
"Yes. You look more beautiful from day to day." He jumped down from his white horse and bowed deeply in front of Hitomi.  
  
"Oh Allen, please stop that. I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She turned around to leave, but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't you have a little time to spare?" He beamed at her with his most charming smile, exposing his immaculate white teeth.  
  
Hitomi only rolled her eyes. "No!"  
  
"Oh Hitomi, please, I could show you the way you want to go. You can't tell me that you don't want to be seen with a man like me, a knight of Caeli."  
  
Hitomi growled, how could one single person be so impertinent ? "No Allen, I don't want to be seen with such a pretty boy as you are! And I'm positive that you can't show me the way I want to go, because I want to go to the library and I don't think that you have ever set a food near this building. I mean what do you do all day besides womanising, practising sword techniques and brushing your hair?" She hastily walked away in the direction of the market.  
  
Allen watched her walking off, his gaze never leaving her lightly swaying hips. A dirty smirk on his face he whispered:  
  
"Soon you'll be mine, very soon."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chap. * pats herself on her shoulder* ^_ ^This got out sooner then I thought! Just couldn't stop writing! For everyone (including myself) who wants them together, they will be very, very soon. I promise, want to write fluffy scene! Please review, really need them!  
  
Till next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, although I have holydays now *yiepy* I haven't found time to write *dodges flying vegetable* Sorry!! But it's a long awaited chap, please enjoy! *falls over as tomato hits square in face* Autch! (replies at the bottom)  
  
In Disguise  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Van strolled aimlessly through the grant Asturian market. It had been quite some time now that he had left Hitomi alone at the beach.  
  
And he felt guilty.  
  
He shouldn't have left her alone. Moreover, she wanted to tell him something really important he was sure. But if he had stayed and Allen would have recognized him, his days at the farm would have been over and Hitomi would have known of his heritage.  
  
He cursed Allen, why did he have to come right at that moment? He always seemed to show up at the least propitious times!  
  
Lost, Van kept walking on until he heard a call.  
  
"Hey Van, what are you doing here, where is Hitomi?" Gaddes came walking up to him.  
  
"Hitomi is at the beach . I think."  
  
Gaddes raised a surprised brow. "Didn't you two walk together? What happened? Did you have a fight?"  
  
"No, no! I hope that we won't have one later."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"I just went away."  
  
" You did what? Why?" Gaddes pressed.  
  
"Gaddes, could you please stop asking, I can't tell you."  
  
Gaddes shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you want ." They slowly walked down the busy streets, Gaddes was the first to speak again: "Tell me . what do you think about her?"  
  
"Who? What do you mean?" Van asked confused.  
  
Gaddes rolled his eyes. "I mean what do feel for Hitomi?"  
  
"I-I like her." Van stuttered, a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
Gaddes grinned. "No reason for blushing, Vannie boy. So . you just like her . nothing . more? Because you look at her this way . you know."  
  
Van was blushing even more. "I-I, err, it's possible that I ., err,.."  
  
Gaddes watched the embarrassment in amusement.  
  
Van growled at Gaddes' smiling face, "That means that I don't know what I feel for her, besides why do you ask, it's none of your business!" Van crossed his arms over his chest, still growling.  
  
Gaddes chuckled at Van's sudden outburst, "You know, normally I wouldn't interfere in other people's business, but with you two it's different. I mean if nobody would help you and Hitomi, you wouldn't realise your feelings in hundreds of years. Everybody can see that you two are in love, but you are just too stubborn to admit it, or too shy to tell the other one."  
  
Van just stood there his mouth wide open, he couldn't say a word. Gaddes had really taken him by surprise, he never thought Gaddes would tell him that!  
  
Was it true?  
  
Him being in love with Hitomi? Hitomi being in love with him? Too stubborn to admit? Was that really true? And still, what was it Gaddes's business?  
  
It was true that he felt something for Hitomi, but was it really love? He kept asking himself this question a thousand times a day and he couldn't find an answer!  
  
"Van, don't think so much! You just have to admit it, you are in love! The way you look at her and your eyes brighten when she comes into the room. Don't deny it!"  
  
A rosy hue crept up Van's face again, but he didn't pay attention to it.  
  
Was he really too stubborn to admit his love for her?  
  
Unfortunately he wasn't able to ponder more about that important matter, cause a loud deep voice disturbed him.  
  
"Ah, you are already here? I never thought that you would be so punctual. That is really good, but where is my daughter and Kio?" Charriu came up to them a satisfied grin on his face. His son at one hand and a robe with a big white, black cow in the other. "That's a great animal! She is from one of the finest farms in Asturia, she will do us good! I have bought more things, but we have to get them from this merchant. So where are Hitomi and Kio, can't they for once be punctual" Mr. Kanzaki always was a very impatient man.  
  
But for his and Kio's and Hitomi's sake, they came walking down the street to their meeting point. Kio was walking behind Hitomi with a heap of books in his arms, Hitomi before him with almost as many books in her arms.  
  
They finally reached the others, Kio moaned with exhaustion and shoved the books over to Van. Mr. Kanzaki looked at the books a frown forming on his forehead. " Again so many books, when do you want to read them all? You have to do more all day than reading! Sometimes I think you read too much!"  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes, " I don't think that one can ever read too much, I really learn much with all these books and don't worry I won't forget my duties!"  
  
The frown on Charriu's face didn't leave, but he dropped the matter, it was useless to discuss this issue any further. He just sighed and told everyone to go to the cart.  
  
The whole way Hitomi didn't speak or look at Van, she just sat there , looking out at the countryside with a sad expression on her face.  
  
****  
  
It had been four days now since they had travelled to Asturia and Hitomi didn't speak a word with Van. She avoided him as much as possible. And at the farm she only sat outside reading her books or doing her work. Hitomi's expression was always sad or thoughtful.  
  
Van sighed, he had been lying in bed now for so many hours awake, just thinking of Hitomi and what he had done wrong. He knew that she was mad at him for leaving her alone at the beach, and he could understand her, but that couldn't be the only reason, could it? She couldn't be mad only because of this little mistake, there had to be more, but what?!  
  
He wanted to be near her again, to hear her laugh, to talk to her, to hold her in his arms.  
  
Van sighed again, he couldn't stand seeing her this way, sad and joyless.  
  
He would do something against it! The first thing he would do tomorrow would be thinking of some nice, romantic way to apologise and to make her happy again.  
  
He didn't want to see her sad another day, he didn't want to be without her another day!  
  
A smile formed on his handsome face.  
  
Yes, tomorrow will definitely be a great day. He slowly began to drift into the sweet land of dreams.  
  
****  
  
Hitomi was sitting in one of the countless grasslands that surrounded her home, enjoying the first sunbeams of the day. She lay down on the slightly wet grass.  
  
It smelled like him .  
  
Sighing Hitomi closed her eyes, it was useless! She couldn't get him out of her mind! She had tried to avoid him and convince herself that it was only an unimportant crush that she felt for Van, but it didn't work. She was hopelessly in love with the handsome Draconian, who probably just thought as a friend of her.  
  
'Great, just great! It's the first time I love somebody like this and he runs away when I want to tell him !', Hitomi thought bitterly.  
  
Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun from her face and she opened her green eyes again. The person who towered over her was surrounded by light, so she wasn't able to see it clearly.  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped up.  
  
"Oh, Van, err, how are you?" It was just now that she noticed the (black?) horse behind him, that was saddled and with a big bag hanging on one side. Curious she asked: "Are you going to ride out? "  
  
The smile on Van's face widened, "I want to apologise for my rude behaviour in Asturia. I'm really sorry that I just ran off like that and I hope that you can forgive me, so I planned a special day for you." Hopefully he looked into her eyes. "So, will you come with me?"  
  
A smile formed on her lips, "I'd love to.  
  
****  
  
The sun was at it's highest point now, shining down on the couple. They had been riding through the many fields and woods near the Fanelian border. Hitomi was sitting in front of Van looking over a wide meadow.  
  
"Van, could we take a little break? I'm a little hungry."  
  
"As you wish." He jumped down from his horse and loosened the large bag.  
  
"Hope you like it", he spread a large blanket on the grass and took some food out of the bag.  
  
"Please take a seat, my lady."  
  
Hitomi had to giggle as he bowed before her and took her to the blanket.  
  
"Thank you very much, Sir." She said in the same tone he had used.  
  
Van took out a plate and filled it with food, "Here you are."  
  
Hitomi took it away from Van and bit sceptically into a green pastry, her face lightened, "Did you make it yourself, it's delicious!" She immediately shoved the whole pastry into her mouth.  
  
"Err, sure."  
  
Hitomi raised an eyebrow, "Really, then tell me what you put in them."  
  
Van blushed, "Err, yes I put, err, what do you call them .," He looked at Hitomi's amused face and surrendered, "Ok, Ok, Fujiko cooked all this, I tried but I'm useless in the kitchen."  
  
Hitomi laughed out loud, "I would have loved to see you cooking!" She saw Van growling, "But it doesn't matter, the food is really good and I have to thank you for this wonderful day."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, by the way, what did you want to tell me on the beach? Now I will be listening."  
  
Hitomi coughed because of the fruit she was just eating, "Err, it wasn't very important, just forget it!"  
  
"But it looked like it was important, you were very nervous."  
  
Hitomi waved him of, "The day I didn't feel very well, that's why I looked so nervous. Don't bother ,it wasn't important. Have you tried the orange thing there, it's really good, you should try it." Quickly she shoved one of the things in her mouth.  
  
Van didn't buy her a word, but if she didn't want tell him, it was Ok with him. He didn't want to force her to do something.  
  
He too gripped one of the orange things and admired Fujiko's cooking abilities.  
  
****  
  
The first stars began to cover the sky, the twin moons and the setting sun were to be seen in the sky.  
  
Van and Hitomi stood together at the crystal lake taking in the gorgeous view. Neither of them spoke, they thought about the day they had spent together and a smile crept up on both their faces.  
  
"Hitomi, would you like to go swimming?"  
  
Hitomi looked at Van inquisitively: "Are you serious?"  
  
Van nodded.  
  
"Err, it's a little cold, don't you think? Besides we have no clothes to change here."  
  
Van mischievously grinned at her, "Coward!" With that he quickly pushed Hitomi into the lake.  
  
Snorting she came up and glared at a laughing Van. "What was that for?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! Your face, it's priceless!" He still kept on laughing. Hitomi wasn't very amused, a growl escaped her mouth.  
  
"Turn around so that I can come out, pervert! I shouldn't have put on this blouse."  
  
Without protesting Van turned around chuckling to himself. Smirking Hitomi walked up behind Van, quickly she gripped him from behind and pulled him with her into the water.  
  
This time it was Van's turn to come up snorting. Before he could say something Hitomi giggled: "You didn't think I would let you get away with that without revenge, besides I thought you needed a bath, I mean the whole day on a horse, the sun burning down on you ."  
  
A large splash hit Hitomi's face. She narrowed her eyes at Van: "You . you'll get that back!" She began to splash as much water into Van's direction as possible. Unfortunately she stopped and now it was Van's turn. Hitomi quickly turned around and tried to avoid the water splashing into her face.  
  
Suddenly the water stopped hitting against her back and two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Hitomi blushed when he turned her around, but she staid in his embrace.  
  
Water was dripping from both of their faces and their clothes stuck to their bodies. Hitomi's lips trembled lightly, she didn't know if it was because of the cold or because of Van's closeness.  
  
Van reached up to her face and gently trailed his thumb over her soft lips, she slowly closed her eyes and whispered: "Van, I need to tell you something, I-I ."  
  
"Shh" He put a finger on her lips. "You know Hitomi, you are beautiful."  
  
Blushing she opened her eyes, "I-I don't ." Van silenced her again, but this time he didn't put his finger on her lips.  
  
He had captured her lips with his.  
  
Her eyes widened, but soon she responded to his kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body more passionately against his.  
  
He tightened his hold on her and tenderly trailed his tongue over her lips, she melted when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Heat was rising in both of their bodies, it was like electricity running through them. It felt like thousands of butterflies flying in their stomachs. Hitomi buried her fingers in his silky hair and he ran his hand up and down her slender waist. They fitted so perfectly together, it was as if they were meant for each other.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity their lips slowly parted, their breath was heavy. They looked into each other's eyes, losing themselves in the depth.  
  
Hitomi reached up and removed a wet lock, which had fallen over his crimson eye.  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
The words came out so easily, she didn't need to convince herself for hours to tell him, they just came out. The words came from deep in her heart, she loved him, more than she ever thought she could love.  
  
He smiled at her, she loved him! He felt like bursting with joy when he saw the love in her eyes, the love for him! He leaned down a bit more again.  
  
"I love you too, Hitomi, more than anything."  
  
A gorgeous smile appeared on her face, joyful she jumped up and kissed Van passionately.  
  
As they broke apart again Hitomi shyly asked: "Would you show me your wings again . and maybe fly with me?" Hopefully she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Of course." How could he refuse her wishes?  
  
He unbuttoned his totally wet shirt, Hitomi blushed at the sight of his tanned, muscular chest. Van, who saw her looks, a grin appeared on his face, but soon it faded and he concentrated hard.  
  
Suddenly his pearly white wings came out of his back again.  
  
Hitomi gaped at him, he was so gorgeous! She had seen him before with his wings, but at that time she hadn't notice that he looked so adorable. She had been too scared, but now she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
The grin on Van's face came up again. "I'm glad you like what you are seeing."  
  
Hitomi blushed deeply and tried to look into another direction. But Van came up to her again and scooped her up in his arms, "I thought you wanted to fly, didn't you?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head against his cheek, nodding.  
  
Van began to beat his mighty wings, creating little disturbances on the water and with a last jump he leaped up into the sky.  
  
Hitomi looked down on world getting slowly smaller beneath her. Lost in the beautiful view, she tenderly caressed Van's neck.  
  
Van sweetly kissed her on her lips, "Do you feel cold?"  
  
She giggled, "No, it's just fine."  
  
To be honest, it was cold with her wet clothes, but she didn't care. She was with the man she loved surrounded by a beautiful, romantic landscape. What could she want more?  
  
She was happy, really happy and so was Van.  
  
****  
  
"Larian! Stop eating so fast! It's disgusting!" Merle bellowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Merle, but your strawberry tartlets are so delicious", he greedily stuffed another tartlet into his mouth, "Thank you again."  
  
Merle turned up her nose, "Enjoy it, it was the first and last time I baked you these cakes."  
  
"Oh Merle, why is Van the only one who is allowed to enjoy these wonderful, fabulous cakes, made by such a beautiful woman?" Larian asked with a charming smile.  
  
Grunting Merle turned around, with a blush on her face, "You don't know how to cherish my baking!"  
  
"Oh I know how, would you like to have a kiss? I'm very grateful for your gift."  
  
Merle's blush became the colour of an overripe apple, "Larian! Where did you get this idea, why would I want a kiss from you!?"  
  
Larian stood up, smiling, "Because you really, really like me, I know."  
  
Merle backed up a bit, "How dare you! You know nothing!"  
  
The smirk on Larian's face didn't vanish, "We have known each other for such a long time now, I can tell, besides", his voice softened as he cupped her chin with his fingers, "I really, really like you too."  
  
Merle didn't move a bit, feeling his hot breath on her lips, "What do you mean by really, really like, maybe, just maybe, I could feel the same."  
  
She began to melt under his gaze, why was he so damn cute and self -confident? She longingly closed her eyes.  
  
Larian leaned down a bit more, he had tamed the obstinate kitten. Although his relaxed and cool exterior didn't show it, inside his heart beat wildly in his chest and heat was slowly rising.  
  
This time Merle came up, they were only inches away from their first kiss.  
  
Bang!  
  
The kitchen door swung open and a heavily panting boy ran in. Blushing at the sight before him the youth stuttered, "Err, I. I'm sorry to, err, disturb you . but the other advisors want to see you Sir Larian and you Lady Merle." The boy looked inhibited on the floor.  
  
Merle parted from Larian as fast as lightning, feeling very embarrassed she stuttered, "Th-thank you, you can go now."  
  
The boy stormed out of the room, followed by Merle.  
  
Larian hung his head low and sighed, "So close, but there is no other way but to try again." He won't give up, never! He loved her and he was sure she loved him.  
  
*  
  
Larian was the last to enter the meeting room. All seats were taken except for the grand throne at the head of the oak table, reserved for the king, and a seat on the right side of the table reserved for him, next to Merle.  
  
One of the elder advisors, a weedy man with a raspy voice, watched Larian take his seat with impatience, "Now that Sir Larian finally honours us with his presence, we can begin our meeting."  
  
Another well-fed man continued, "We called this meeting, because we have very good news concerning our King. Finally we caught the assassin, who tried to kill our beloved King, he was one of the members of the raiders, who assaulted some of our villages. We found out that the father of this man was in prison, he believed that it was the King's fault, that's why he wanted to take revenge. Moreover, the raiders finally left Fanelia, we don't know where they are going, but we sent a warning to our neighbouring countries. All this means that our King Van Salanza de Fanel can come back again."  
  
Nods of approval and clapping filled the room, everyone was glad that their King would soon come to Fanelia again and they were positive he was glad too.  
  
Larian stood up and silenced the group, "So you think that it's really safe for the King to come back?"  
  
The man, who had brought the news stood up again, "Yes it is."  
  
"Good, tomorrow we will send a servant to the Kanzaki farm, to escort the King here." Everyone nodded satisfied about the happy news and the shortness of the meeting.  
  
So now it was settled, the King of Fanelia would have to leave the farm and come back to his kingdom again.  
  
****  
  
The sun was rising again, slowly the sunbeams crept their way over fields, woods, and hills, drove away the shadow of the night.  
  
Van and Hitomi leaned against a big tree trunk, or better Van leaned against the trunk, Hitomi leaning against Van's chest. His arms protectively wrapped around her waist, his wings giving them both warmth.  
  
They had flown to a nearby elevation that night, watching the starry night sky, just being together. Hitomi soon had fallen asleep in Van's arms and so they had stayed the whole night.  
  
Tired Hitomi opened her eyes and stretched her sore muscles. Stifling a yawn she looked up to Van, who watched her with loving eyes.  
  
"Slept well my love?"  
  
"Mhmmm", was her only response as she snuggled more against his chest.  
  
A cosy silence enveloped them again for some time, the only sounds were caused by the wind ruffling the trees.  
  
"Van, you know, the feather you gave me, I put it on a chain, so I always have it with me . and I wanted to give you something too." She reached behind her neck and unclasped her tear shaped pendant. Van raised a curious brow.  
  
"I want you to have this, my mother gave it to me and she got it from her mother. It's a sign of my love for you."  
  
He looked at the sparkling red stone and then into Hitomi's eyes, which held a spark of uncertainty in them. Van smiled and kissed her gently, "Thank you."  
  
A beaming smile appeared on her face and she clasped the pendant around his neck, admiring his attire.  
  
He looked stunning with his outstretched wings, a bare chest and the red pendant around his neck.  
  
She let out a happy sigh, how she loved him and he loved her!  
  
Throwing her arms around his neck they passionately kissed. They soon had to get back to the farm, but now she wanted to enjoy their time together.  
  
****  
  
On the night Hitomi and Van had avowed their love for each other an unpleasant guest arrived at the Kanzaki farm.  
  
Again a noble carriage arrived at the farm and it was no other than the knight Caeli, Allen Shezar. Careful not to step into a mud puddle, he walked up to the wooden door and knocked loudly.  
  
He waited impatiently for someone to open the door, after his second knocking Mr. Kanzaki opened the door yawning. "Allen, what do you want?" he asked rather harshly.  
  
"I want to know your answer, it's high time!"  
  
You could see from the look of Mr. Kanzaki's face that he wasn't very happy to hear that. "Why at this time of night?"  
  
"As I said, it's time. Don't you want to let me inside your home?"  
  
Charriu grunted, but let Allen in. They took a seat in the kitchen.  
  
"So?" Allen asked.  
  
"You know that it's not common and I wouldn't have decided this but I want to give her the best. I'm sure that she will be happy and will have the best possibilities. I, Charriu Kanzaki, give you the permission to marry my daughter Hitomi."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and there was enough fluff to make up the long wait. Please tell me what you think, it's so important for me and the story!  
  
By the way, I'll start a new fanfic, it will be V/H romance, action adventure. Please check it out, would be really happy! ^_^ Till then,  
  
Little fairy  
  
Fireangel: lol, thanks for reviewing! Happy you still like it! *hides behind chair* No, flamethrower, I'll try to update soon! ^__^  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: Thank you for the review!  
  
Charizard: I know Allen is an idiot! But everything will be alright, that means Allen bashing! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Swan: Sorry for the long wait. But this time Van did everything alright, didn't he? *gives Van a cookie* Well done! ^_^ Thank you for the review!  
  
Snow blossoms: *blushes* THANK YOU! Very glad you think it's wonderful and that I'm able to keep this work! *laughs evilly* I know what will happen and you don't MUHHHAAHA! ^__^ The chapter will be out soon, when everything will be relieved!  
  
Niffer: Doesn't matter ^_^! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lani-Anela: Sorry if it was confusing, Van ran off to hide from Allen! And yes, Allen is evil in this story, but in the end he'll get it back! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Freelancer47: Thank you! So they are finally together! *wipes tears away* but the story will soon come to an end. But till then, there will be action, drama and FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF! Till next time! ^__^  
  
Love Witch: *lol* Thank you ! And here was the looooong awaited kiss, hope the scene was fluffy enough! Maybe I can find a nice, pretty woman for poor Gaddes, have to think about it! Hope you keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
Kazumi: Hope you liked this chapter, the next will be out very soon. It's almost done! Thank you for the review!  
  
Mr. Jack: Glad you like it, I'll try to hurry with the next chapter!  
  
SabineballZ: Now they have finally kissed, hope it was fluffy for all you fluff-lovers! ^_^ Heck! How do you know? But everything will be alright and happy . I think. ^_^  
  
Rowan Silverfox: They kissed and a cliffy! Hope you are satisfied ^_^! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Luna: Thank you! Hope you liked this chap too! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Crystel: Sorry that the update came so late this time, but I hope that you still like reading! Till next time and thank you! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Escaflowne *sobs*  
  
A/N: ENJOY!!!! Thank you for all the nice reviews, replies now every time at the bottom. ^____^  
  
In Disguise  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tired Hitomi crawled out of her bed. Yawning, she tried to tangle out the many knots that had formed in her hair in the few hours of sleep.  
  
It was past lunch now, she was glad her parents did not have any chores for her today. Hitomi looked out of the window and saw black clouds building up in the sky. It looked like rain.  
  
Poor Van, he had to work outside in this weather.  
  
Van …  
  
She began to giggle like a little school girl.  
  
He loved her!  
  
A few hours before he had flown her back to the clearing and they had walked back to the farm, hand in hand.  
  
She couldn´t wait to bring him his lunch and see his handsome smile, only for her!  
  
As quickly as she could Hitomi washed and put her clothes on. She stormed out of the room into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the wooden table, her mother had a sad expression on her face. Her father´s face was unreadable, his jaw was set firmly as he looked at Hitomi.  
  
A uncomfortable feeling arose in the pit of Hitomi's stomach, `W-What is wrong?´  
  
Her father looked her straight in the eye, `I need to talk to you Hitomi.´  
  
Outdoors the first thick rain drops began to fall.  
  
Hitomi nodded worried.  
  
`Hitomi, you are eighteen now and you have grown into a beautiful woman. Many men would yearn for making you their wife. Allen Shezar an Asturian Caeli knight is one of them.´  
  
Hitomi`s heart beat wildly in her chest, she tightened the hold on the wooden chair in front of her. Did he expect her to marry Allen? No, it just couldn`t be!  
  
Her father continued with authority in his voice, `He is very rich and has a high social status in Asturia. He has been visiting us for a long time now, asking for your hand in marriage … and I granted him. You are going to marry Allen Shezar!´  
  
Silence spread in the room.  
  
She thought her heart had stopped beating, her eyes and mouth fell open.  
  
No!  
  
She must have been mistaken, this couldn`t be true!  
  
No!  
  
Her parents wouldn`t do something like that to her!  
  
Hitomi only stood there, no words came out of her mouth. Worried her mother stood up from her chair and tried to comfort her, but Hitomi pulled away from her grip and shouted, `I won't marry him, I can`t! How could you do this to me? You didn`t even ask me!´ Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Outside the rain poured down heavily and a violent storm was raging.  
  
Charriu stood up, `It`s he best for you, he can give you everything you desire! You don`t have to work anymore! Why don`t you understand that it is the best solution?´  
  
Salty tears ran down Hitomi`s cheeks now, `How do you know what is the best for me? I don`t love Allen!´  
  
Her father hit the desk with his fist, `He is a rich, handsome man, you can learn to love him! When will you get a chance like this again?´ Hitomi wanted to say something, but her father interrupted her loudly, `No discussions! You will marry him, I gave my word, I can`t take it back! You will be Hitomi Shezar!´  
  
Hitomi looked at her father, her vision blurry from all the tears, she could not stand being in this room any longer!  
  
*  
  
Van was running into the direction of the farm stead, he tried to shield himself from the rain, but it was in vain. He was wet to the bone.  
  
But silently he thanked the storm, because he couldn`t keep on working. Now he was able to spend the remaining day with his Hitomi!  
  
The whole day now he had this tingling feeling in his stomach and his mind was set on Hitomi. He couldn`t stop thinking about her, even if he had wanted to.  
  
Relieved Van stepped into the farm yard. The rain slowly drenched the earth and it was extremely slick.  
  
He was just on his way to the door, when it suddenly swung open forcefully. He saw Hitomi running out into the rain.  
  
At first a smile formed on Van`s handsome face, but it quickly vanished as Hitomi ran past him, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki appeared in the doorway, calling her, but she only kept running.  
  
Van watched Hitomi`s fast fading form. He didn`t waste any more time and he ran after her. He needed to know what was wrong!  
  
He tried to catch up with her, but she was a fast runner and didn`t react to his calls.  
  
*  
  
Hitomi ran as fast as she could, she needed to get away!  
  
It was difficult to run with the tears blurring her vision and the ground beneath her getting more slicker every passing moment.  
  
Suddenly she felt that she was slipping, she couldn`t regain her balance and fell heavily on the muddy ground. Hitomi didn`t get up, she was lying on the wet path, sobbing.  
  
`Hitomi!´  
  
Van had seen her fall, he was alarmed . She didn`t move , what if she was hurt?  
  
Despite the wet path he ran faster. Concerned he knelt next to Hitomi`s sobbing form, `Hitomi, are you Ok! Are you- ´  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Hitomi flung herself into his arms, clenching to his wet shirt.  
  
`Hitomi´, Van whispered into her ear, holding her close, `What happened?´  
  
`I-I'm betrothed!´ she sobbed even more, `I'm betrothed to A-Allen Shezar, the Knight of Caeli.´´ She tightened the hold on Van`s shirt.  
  
Van couldn`t believe what he had just heard, his Hitomi betrothed to the Caeli Knight?  
  
`M-My parents did this to me, I didn`t know anything of this!´  
  
This couldn`t be true!  
  
He felt Hitomi shiver in his arms. They needed to get to a dry place first, `Hitomi, we need to get inside or we are going to catch a cold.´  
  
He took her into his arms and carried her over some fields up to an old windmill.  
  
The windmill wasn`t used anymore, Van and Hitomi had often met there to talk.  
  
Quickly Van opened the wooden door. As they entered the scent of wet wood and grain filled their nostrils. Water dropped down from small holes in the roof.  
  
Hitomi had stopped crying and got a blanket she had left there the last time. Van made a fire in the fireplace in the middle of the room. `You should take off your clothes, or you`ll catch a cold.´ Van took off his red shirt.  
  
Hitomi blushed, but followed his advice, she put all clothes down except for her underwear. Still with a rosy face, Hitomi wound the blanket around herself and an also red faced Van.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, while she pillowed her head on his shoulder. They sat a while like that, watching the cracking fire, which warmed their cold bodies.  
  
`Van, what can I do? I don`t want to marry Allen, I can`t! I love you not him! We have finally discovered our love, I can`t throw all this away!´ She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his crimson eyes. `M-my parents won`t cancel this arrangement, even if I was begging on my knees.´  
  
Van removed a sandy-blond lock from her face, resting his hand on her soft cheek, `I love you too, Hitomi everything will be alright. We will find a way out of this. Do you think I would let you marry this moron? Before I let that happen I`ll whisk you away and hide you at a secret place so that we can be together.´  
  
Hitomi giggled, `Sounds nice. We could build a neat house on a clearing in the middle of the woods, with a clear stream nearby…´  
  
`And our children will be playing on the soft, green grass in front of the house.´  
  
Hitomi raised an eyebrow, `But…´  
  
Again she couldn`t finish her sentence, Van had sealed his lips with hers, kissing impetuously. They slowly deepened the kiss. Van ran his hands up and down her slender waist, a soft moan escaped Hitomi`s mouth. It was a sweet, romantic kiss, neither of them wanted to part.  
  
But they had to pull a away, breathing heavily, because of the lack of oxygen. Hitomi`s lips were slightly swollen from his kisses and her cheeks had a rosy hue, a smile played on her lips, `I love you so much Van!´ She gave him a short kiss on his lips, `I will go to Allen myself and talk to him, I could never marry let alone love him.´  
  
Van gave her a concerned look, `Are you sure? It could be dangerous.´  
  
Hitomi laughed, `You worry too much Van, what could he do? Besides, he shouldn`t mess with an angry Hitomi, I can be very dangerous when I`m mad.´  
  
Van nodded with a mischievous grin spreading on his features, `I can imagine!´  
  
Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him, `What do you mean?´  
  
`Nothing, love!´ He quickly kissed her on the top of her nose, `Can you tell me why your parents want you to marry the Knight?´  
  
Hitomi`s face darkened, "They think it`s best for me, because he is rich and can give me everything I desire. But I don`t care if he`s rich,´ She smiled again, ` I prefer a poor, but handsome farmhand!´  
  
`Good to know… Do you know Allen from your stays in Asturia?´  
  
`Yes, I do, unfortunately. My father says that I don`t know him and that I could learn to love him. But I could never fall for this man. He was one of the men who insulted me, because I studied. He said that a woman like me shouldn`t try to interfere with men`s business, she should find a husband and cook for him and mend his socks.´ A frown formed on Hitomi`s forehead, `Moreover he laughed at me and said that I would certainly fail.´  
  
`He did what? If I see him I`ll break his nose!´ Van shook his fists.  
  
`You don`t have to, but on the other hand… it would be fun to see this pretty boy with a bleeding nose.´  
  
`I`m sure it would be and if you want to see it I`ll do it for you,´ chuckling he pulled her closer, `I would do everything for you.´  
  
****  
  
`Where could he be?´ Larian muttered under his breath. For one hour he had been on the search for Jack one of his trusted servants. Larian had called for him two hours before, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Angry he stumped outside into the stables, walking up a small wooden ladder into the granary.  
  
The whole granary was filled up with straw, Larian looked around and spotted a dark hair bob. Frowning Larian walked the ladder down again. A mean smirk on his face he gripped a pail full of water, meant as a drink for the horses. Still grinning he crawled the ladder up again.  
  
As quietly as he could he crept up to the sleeping young man. Without hesitation he splashed the whole pail over the boy`s head.  
  
Jack bolted up snorting, `Wha-Who…´ He went pale as he saw Larian towering over him with an angry expression on his face, `Oh, Si-Sir Larian, I – What…´  
  
`Stop stuttering! I called for you two hours ago, shouldn`t you be at work instead of sleeping here!?´ Larian interrupted him harshly.  
  
`I-I`m sorry, please don`t tell Boris the surveyor he would punish me´, the poor boy pleaded helplessly.  
  
Larian sighed, `I won`t tell him, but you should stop sleeping in your working time.´  
  
Happily the boy nodded, `Of cause, Sir Larian, I-I will stop that!´  
  
`Good, now that I finally found you, I have a task for you.´  
  
`What can I do for you?´  
  
`Tonight you have to ride to the farm of the Kanzaki family in Asturia and escort our King back to Fanelia.´  
  
The young servant gasped, `The King can come back and I can escort him here? I-I feel honoured!´  
  
`Very good, when you are at the farm, try to find the King alone. Don`t tell anyone that you want to see the King of Fanelia, the farmers think he is a mere farmhand and I think it`s not good that they get to know his true identity.´  
  
`I will do everything as you please, tonight I will bring the King back to Fanelia.´  
  
****  
  
The rain had stopped pouring down and the sun was slowly creeping through the dark clouds.  
  
Van and Hitomi sat cuddled up together on the roof of the old windmill. Van held her small hand in his big one, tenderly caressing her palm.  
  
Hitomi inhaled the fresh air, `It still smells like rain, I love this scent.´  
  
Van nodded, keeping his gaze on the wide green fields and hills.  
  
`Van?´, the shyness in Hitomi`s voice made him look at her inquisitively.  
  
`Van, will-will you stay here at the farm … with me when the summer is over and the other farmhands have gone?´  
  
Van didn`t answer, he wanted to stay with her at the small farm forever. But he knew he couldn`t, soon he would have to go back to Fanelia and he hadn`t told Hitomi of his heritage yet.  
  
Anxiously Hitomi waited for Van`s answer, which didn`t come.  
  
Hitomi looked at Van`s absent-minded face sadly whispering: `S-So you won`t stay´, she lowered her face, feeling tears burning in her eyes.  
  
Van`s heart broke at the sight before him, he didn`t want to make her cry. He had to tell her the truth, but he feared her reaction.  
  
Hitomi looked into his eye smiling sadly, he could see the glistening tears in her eyes, `It`s ok Van, if you don't want to stay. I -I understand.´ She didn`t want the tears to fall, it was Van`s decision and if he didn`t want to stay it was okay, but it hurt, it damn hurt so much.  
  
`Hitomi´, he gently kissed the salty tear drops away, `Don`t cry, I want to stay with you, of cause I want to. I love you, I don`t think that I could stand being separated from you.´  
  
`Van, but if you really-´  
  
`Shh, no I want to stay at the farm, with you.´  
  
Van`s heart sung with joy at the beaming smile on her face. She looked so beautiful, some tears were still glistening in her emerald eyes and the wind picked up her sandy blond her. Joyfully she threw herself into his arms.  
  
Although he was happy there was still this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and a voice screaming in his head, ``Coward, you can`t stay with her at the farm! Tell her!´´  
  
Van held her closer to his body. He would tell her, but not yet, it wasn`t the right time, now that she was engaged. He didn`t want to cause her more problems. But he had to tell her soon, he didn`t know when he had to go back to the castle.  
  
****  
  
A dark figure was slowly riding on the small dirty path to the Kanzaki farm, murmuring silent crushes under his breath.  
  
It was a dark starless night, you couldn`t see the hand in front of your face. The poor boy had came the whole way from the Fanelian castle in the middle of the night. If he had known that the way was so long he never would have said accepted this task. He had hidden at his favourite spot, which nobody could find, and would have had another servant do this job. But no, he had felt honoured by this all so lofty task.  
  
Grunting he reached the small farmstead. He slowly got down from his horse trying to compare this building with the description Larian had given him. When he was sure it was the farm he was searching for, he stepped into the yard.  
  
Helplessly the boy looked around. In which of these buildings could the King be? Sighing he walked over to one of the buildings. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into some tools, which loudly fell to the ground.  
  
`Oh, no!´ Quickly he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
The boy looked around hoping not to wake anybody. Surreptitiously he walked up to the building until he could hear grunting and squealing. After some moments of concentrated listening he recognized that he was standing in front of the stables. At a loss he walked over to the next building.  
  
He tiptoed up to a window. After unsuccessfully stretching and peeping in order to see something through the dark window, he decided to go to the next window when a deep voice stopped him, `Hey who are you, what are you doing here?´  
  
Panic filled the boy, he went as white as a ghost when he turned. Everything he could recognize was the shape of a tall, muscular man with what seemed to be a pitch fork.  
  
The poor servant stumbled backwards, `P-please, do-don`t hurt me! I-I don`t want a-any harm, I-I`m just here to- to see the King of F-Fanelia, I-I`m Jack a servant!´ Trembling the boy closed his eyes.  
  
The man in front of him roughly pulled him up by his collar, `Don`t be so loud, do you want to wake the whole farm? And stop trembling, it's me, Van.´  
  
Jack gaped into the King`s face, `Y-Your majesty! And I thought…´ He bowed deeply in front of Van, `It`s an honour for me to see you again, Your Highness!´  
  
Impatiently Van rolled his eyes, `What do you want?´  
  
The boy looked at Van confused, "I'm here to escort you home to Fanelia, the assassin is in prison now. You can come back, your Highness!"  
  
Van stared at him, he had imagined this was coming. But it was too early to go! He hadn`t told Hitomi, he couldn`t just leave, not after his promise to stay with her.  
  
`Is something wrong, Your majesty?´  
  
Van didn`t hear the boy speaking to him, too many thoughts were flashing through his head. He couldn`t leave now, but on the other hand he had to, he had been away from his kingdom far too long! Moreover, if he would have to tell Hitomi directly and he wasn`t sure of her reaction. But if he left, it would break her heart… and his probably, too.  
  
`Your majesty, what`s wrong? I`m sorry, but we really need to go, everyone is waiting for your arrival back home! There will be a big feast in your honour. And I`m sorry to tell you this, but at home there is a lot of work to do, Fanelia needs you!´  
  
Van looked at the boy and nodded. He would leave the farm, but return to tell Hitomi everything!  
  
Van hurried to his room and packed his belongings.  
  
He was just on his way to the outside , when he turned around again.  
  
Silently he tiptoed over to one of the wooden doors and stepped into the dark room. He smiled lovingly at the slender woman sleeping in the soft bed.  
  
He walked up to the bed and knelt down.  
  
Tenderly he caressed her cheek, `I`m sorry love, forgive me. But I`ll come back, I promise!´ With that said he gently kissed her the last time, before he left.  
  
_________________________________  
  
A/N: It only has been a week since the last update *grins* I was on vacation and I wrote everywhere I could, at the beach, in bed, in the car. I hope that you all liked this chapter and won't kill me for making Van leave ^_^; Next chapter Hitomi will pay Allen a visit and it certainly will be fun! Till then, have a great week,  
  
Little fairy  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: Thank you for the review!  
  
DragonTamer9741: Doesn't matter ^__^! Thank you for the nice review! Glad you still like it!  
  
Snow blossoms: *blushes* My face is as red as a tomato! Glad you liked the fluff, wasn't sure if it was good! And Allen will pay!!! That Barbie! Thank you for the nice review, loved reading it! ^_^  
  
Crystel: I think it's a great idea to start a fanfic on your own! Will it be a romance, action or drama? Escaflowne? Van/Hitomi? I'm really looking forward to the story! And you want an advise from me? *blushes* Oh my! I'm speechless! Thank you! Maybe I can give you some advise, when you have the first chapter out or an idea for the story! ^____^ good luck with your story, have a great week! Till next time!  
  
Farhancharizard: Thanks for reviewing! More fluff will certainly come! And the next chapter will be out sooner than the last one!  
  
Cherryblossombabe15: Don't like Allen, too! *watches Allen, while he brushes his oh so golden hair* But he will pay! MUHHHAHA! ^__^  
  
Ba-anluva~: *blushes* Thank you for the review!  
  
Jossi-31: Thanks ! Hope you liked this chap too !  
  
Cyber1 : Thank you for pointing that out, I wasn't sure if there are many spelling mistakes. I'll try my best1 Thanks for the nice review!  
  
Lady Rebecca: Ahh ! Please don't sent your elves *tries to hide* I'll try to make Hitomi marry Van, but I'm not sure if … *sees elves slowly coming nearer* I-I have to go now *runs as fast as she could* ^__^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Freelancer47: *lol* next chap Allen will pay! Hitomi is coming! ^_^ Soooo glad you still like my story! And there will soon be more fluffy fluff! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fluer21: *lol* thanks for the review and hihi, just had to stop there and let you all hanging! ^_^ *blushes* thank you soooooo much!  
  
Destinee: *blushes* Thanks! I'll try to finish as soon as possible, hope you liked this chap too! ^___^  
  
MysticalDreamer: *lol* Thanks for reviewing! And everything will be alright… or not? Hihi, don't know yet! Hope you liked this chap!  
  
Kiya: Who has any options compared to Van *sighs* Happy you liked it and this story will have a happy end! ^__^  
  
Rowan Silverfox: Allen just had to show up again, or there would be the cliffy ^__^! And I needed some one to bash!  
  
Lady Luna: Thanks!^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too, although Van left! And about this engage with Allen, Hitomi will handle it!  
  
Night of the Raven: The next chapter will be out soon, hope you keep reading ^_^! And thank you for the review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Only two things to say, thank you for all the nice reviews, loved reading them! And ENJOY!  
  
Oh and a third thing, Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In Disguise  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Lord Vaaannn!", Merle leaped into his arms crying, "Oh, I have missed you so much!"  
  
"I have missed you too Merle." A smile formed on Van's tired features.  
  
"How are you? Was the ride here exhausting? What did you do at the farm? You have to tell me everything about your stay there!"  
  
Van's smile saddened: Was Hitomi already awake? What would she think when she saw that he was gone? Would she be crying?  
  
"Van!" Walking up to him came Larian, smiling cheerfully, "My friend, it's good to see you again!"  
  
Van nodded at his old friend.  
  
"Come inside, we have arranged a small feast in honour of our King who has finally returned!"  
  
Merle enlaced her arm with Van's and began walking in the direction of the palace. But before Van entered his castle, he turned around and looked over the slowly awaking city and wide landscape with longing eyes.  
  
Did he take the right decision?  
  
****  
  
Hitomi walked through the fields around her home humming happily. She was on her way to Van, with a delicious, self-made lunch. She had stood the morning in the kitchen cooking for her love.  
  
On a meadow she saw a beautiful blue cornflower, giggling she arranged it in her hair. Would Van like it?  
  
"Hello Beautiful!"  
  
Hitomi turned around and smiled at Gaddes, "Hello Gaddes, how are you? Have you seen Van?"  
  
Gaddes thought for a moment, "No, I haven't seen him today. Maybe he is still asleep?"  
  
"No he isn't!"  
  
Hitomi and Gaddes turned to Mr. Mole, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Van left in the night, a strange young man came here, making lots of noise, that's why Van came out and after some talking they left."  
  
Hitomi stared at Mr. Mole, Van . was gone?  
  
"Do you know where he was going?" Gaddes asked a little confused.  
  
Mr. Mole sighed, "It's a pity but I didn't understand one word they were saying, I was too far away. I wanted to go nearer, but this Van has really good ears and he is still mad at me-"  
  
Thud!  
  
The basket Hitomi had carried fell to the ground and Hitomi wasn't there anymore. She was running down the fields to the farm again.  
  
Mr. Mole and Gaddes looked at each other confused, "What is wrong with her?"  
  
Watching Hitomi disappear Mr. Mole shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but look at the basket here, " he sat down on the grass sniffling, "Mhmm, smells good! Come let's eat!"  
  
Gaddes rolled his eyes and pulled the eating man up, "You just think about eating and spying, aren't you? You won't eat this, it's Hitomi's."  
  
Sadly the old man looked at the food, "She won't eat it and Van won't eat it either. It's a pity, I'm sure she would allow me to eat it."  
  
Gaddes shook his head, "You will never change."  
  
*  
  
He wasn't gone, was he?  
  
Hitomi ran into Van's room and stood still.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, Mr. Mole was right.  
  
Van was gone.  
  
None of his belongings was there anymore, the whole room looked like it had never been inhabited.  
  
Hitomi slid down on the floor, tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Why had he left her?  
  
****  
  
Merle stood in the grand kitchen of the castle, baking small tartlets. She was silently singing an old folk song Queen Varie had taught her years ago.  
  
Too absorbed in her work, Merle didn't notice the tall man walking up behind her, only as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist she got aware of him.  
  
Turning around abruptly, she looked into Larian's grey eyes, "La-Larian, what are you doing here?"  
  
Not answering her question he let go of her and asked smiling, "Baking for Van?"  
  
Merle nodded sadly, "Yes, he is back for two days now and he seems so unhappy! I have never seen him like this before! Maybe this will cheer him up a bit."  
  
"You are right, I don't know what is wrong with him either. I think I'll talk to him."  
  
"That's good . and if you can cheer him up or get to know what's wrong with him, I'll bake your favourite tart for you as a reward!"  
  
A mischievous smile appeared on Larian's face, "A tart sounds great, but I could imagine a better reward." He kept his gaze steady on Merle's beautiful face.  
  
A flush spread on her face, but she looked straight into Larian's eyes, "Maybe you will get this reward too!"  
  
Larian's smile brightened and without another word he left the room in search of his close friend Van.  
  
Merle watched him leave, she couldn't suppress the giggles coming up. She didn't know why she was laughing, but she just felt like doing it.  
  
She felt happy!  
  
*  
  
Larian walked quickly through the wooden hallways, he was on his way to Van's studies. The previous days Van had always been there, he had only kept working or staring longingly out of the window.  
  
Larian opened the door quietly and as he had thought, Van was standing in front of the grand window looking outside.  
  
The sun had just set and the warm orange of the sunlight was soon replaced by a cool blue. It would be a chilly night.  
  
Van didn't seem to notice Larian entering the room, he was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Van?"  
  
He turned around in surprise, his face lightened a bit, "Larian! What is it, do you have more work for me?"  
  
Larian sadly smiled at his friend, he tried to cover his downcast state, but Larian could see through it, "Van, what's wrong with you, you seem so absent-minded since you are back!", Van wanted to protest, but Larian did let him answer, "No Van! We have been friends long enough, I can see that something isn't right and so can Merle!"  
  
"By the way, is there something going on between you and Merle?" Van tried to change the topic unsuccessfully.  
  
A deep frown appeared on Larian's forehead, "Van don't try to change the topic! I'm your friend you can tell me!"  
  
Defeated Van sat down on a soft armchair, "I fell in love."  
  
Larian stared at him, he didn't expected that to happen! Van in love? That was definitely a surprising piece of news!  
  
"A-and what is so bad about it?"  
  
"She is the daughter of the farmer I worked for as a farmhand", sighing he buried his face in his hands, "She doesn't know that I'm the King of Fanelia and I cowardly left her, without saying goodbye. Moreover she is engaged to Allen Shezar. I don't know what to do."  
  
Larian was speechless, which did not happened very often! After some gulping and trying to find the right words he stuttered, "O-oh, seems like lots of problems." He uneasily smiled at his friend.  
  
Van looked up at him, "You are a great help, Larian!"  
  
"I'm sorry Van, but what can I do if she loves Allen and not you."  
  
Van bolted up, "She doesn't love Allen, she loves me! How you think that she loves Allen?"  
  
"I-I thought she is engaged to Allen, so I thought.", Larian took some steps back.  
  
"Her parents arranged the betrothal, she didn't want it! "  
  
"Oh . and if she loves you and you love her, why didn't you tell her that you are the king? If you had told her, the betrothal would surely have been cancelled, who could stand against a King?"  
  
Sighing Van slumped down in his chair again, "At first I didn't tell her because of the disguise and when we got closer, I was afraid of her reaction. I didn't want to lose her, but I think everything became worse."  
  
Larian looked at Van, he really seemed to feel something for this girl.  
  
"You should go back to the farm and tell her everything, at first she surely will be more than mad at you, but I'm positive that everything will be alright again", mockingly he added, "Especially with your charms and talent to talk you will have her back in your arms in no time!"  
  
Van glared daggers at him, "That's not funny Larian! But you are right as soon as I can I go back to Hitomi, I'm going to tell her everything. I just hope that she can forgive me."  
  
"And what about her betrothal?"  
  
"Hitomi wanted to pay Allen a visit and solve the proplems."  
  
Larian threw a sceptical look at him, "Do you think she can do it?"  
  
Van lightly chuckled, "She can do it, I'm sure!"  
  
****  
  
"So hot!" sighing Hitomi slumped down into the leather saddle. She was riding to the estate of Allen Shezar, near the Asturian capital Palas.  
  
She would tell Allen that she wouldn't marry him, never!  
  
But as hard as she tried to think of things she could tell Allen, she couldn't bring her mind off Van. He was gone for two days now and she wondered where he had gone and when he would come back.  
  
She was certain that he would come back to her! He promised that he would stay with her at the farm and he wouldn't lie to her! Never! She was sure of that.  
  
Maybe something had happened to one of his friends and he needed to go there as soon as possible, so he couldn't say goodbye.  
  
Whatever it was he would come back to her . at least she hoped so. Sometimes there was still uncertainty nagging at her heart, but she tried to repress it.  
  
Hitomi was pulled out of her thoughts, when she saw the villa of the Caeli knight. She had to admit, it was quite impressive.  
  
The Shezars were one of the richest families in Asturia, they owned woods and fields in all of Asturia and lots of farmers were working for them. Besides they had a very good reputation in all of Gaea.  
  
Hesitantly Hitomi dismounted her mare. She took a deep breath and straightened out her light pink dress, before she walked up to the grand door.  
  
She just had knocked, as the door swung open. A young woman opened the door, bowing politely, "Good morrow, my Lady"  
  
"Err, could you tell Sir Shezar that Hitomi Kanzaki is here to speak to him?"  
  
"Of course, my Lady! Please follow me into the parlour"  
  
Hitomi was stunned as she walked through the house of Allen. It was really beautiful, all rooms she saw were bright, exotic furniture and sculptures stood in the rooms. Large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Pictures of landscapes and people hung at the walls and in almost every room were fresh flowers.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, please come in. Sir Shezar will be here every minute." This said the servant left.  
  
Hitomi stood in the room, looking around. A large fireplace was in one corner and some cosy armchairs stood around an artfully carved table. A bookshelf with hundreds of books stood in another corner. Interested Hitomi walked over to the bookshelf, quickly reading some titles.  
  
They were very interesting books, probably Allen hadn't read one of them. He only had them there as an embellishment.  
  
"Hitomi, what a beautiful surprise!" Allen came walking up to her, one of his most charming smiles on his lips. He placed a light kiss on her hand , "How do I deserve such a pleasant visit."  
  
"We have to talk about our betrothal!", her hard tone didn't make Allen's smile vanish.  
  
"Oh yes, you will be a wonderful bride, my parents will be fascinated by you! And we need to make a lot of planning. Of course you should stop reading these books and studying when we are married, but we will achieve all this, won't we?"  
  
Just as Hitomi wanted to reply, a servant entered the room, a punchbowl with delicious fruit pieces in it, in his hands. He placed it on the table and left again.  
  
"Something to drink?" Allen asked still smiling.  
  
How she wished to punch this smile out of his face.  
  
"No! And I won't marry you! You didn't even ask me, you asked my parents and I'm sure, if they had known you the way I do, they would never have agreed to this!"  
  
Allen chuckled, "Oh Hitomi, we will marry. We will be the perfect couple! And why don't you want to marry me? This is your chance, I can give you everything you desire. Besides, do you really think another man would want to marry you, when he knows that you are studying and reading instead of being in the house and doing women's work? You can't really believe that!"  
  
Heat was rising in Hitomi and a dangerous spark glowed in her eyes. Before Allen could blink she took the red bowl and emptied it over his head. Allen looked at her wide- eyed, the sweet liquid ran down his hair and into his eyes. Strawberry and orange pieces crowned the top of his head, slowly trickling down.  
  
"If we marry, Shezar, I'll make hell of the rest of your life! ", Hitomi poked her finger against Allen's chest, who, full of fright took some steps back, "I'll cut your hair and I'm going to ridicule you in front of the court! I'm going to tell everyone that you wear women's clothes!"  
  
The colour drained out of Allen's face, "N-no, you can't! It was a misunderstanding!"  
  
"Pah! I don't think so, I saw you with my own eyes! And you really seemed to enjoy it! So think about it, Shezar!" she glared at him one more time and dashed out of the house.  
  
Allen gulped, a strawberry piece slid into his face, what had he done? He had asked a hellcat to marry him! He shouldn't have been blinded by her beauty! Worried he patted his hair. No he couldn't marry this woman, he hated to give in, but his hair and reputation were more important!  
  
Still shocked by this meeting with Hitomi he walked into his bathroom, trying to wash the sticky, red liquid out of his hair.  
  
****  
  
"And the harvest was ."  
  
Van didn't listen to his advisor, it was the same like yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before that day. Always the same advisor and the same topics.  
  
Bored Van looked out of the window, the sun would be setting soon. He was about to doze in, when suddenly the door swung open with full force.  
  
A man panting heavily stood in the doorway, "The-the. raiders", everyone in the room tensed up, "The raiders are .attacking a small. village in Asturia. near the Fanelian border. They ask for help, the Asturian troops. won't be able to go there in time."  
  
The whole room was in tumult, they frantically shouted around. Van could only make out fragments of words.  
  
"What if they attack Fanelia again?"  
  
"We need to send troops!"  
  
"We won't be there in time!"  
  
"These barbarians!"  
  
Van slowly got angry, he wanted to know what was wrong!  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
The room immediately went quiet, all eyes focused on the king.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong"  
  
Three people began to talk at once, but Van raised his hand, "One at a time!"  
  
Merle stepped up to him, "The raiders were here, attacking our villages."  
  
"And you didn't informed me? What did you think, I'm the King-"  
  
"Van, please calm down! We didn't informed you, because you would have attacked them head over heels, without thinking! They soon left our country and we thought they were gone, but now they are back in Asturia. The raiders are brutal, they don't spare women or children. We have to send help!"  
  
A sudden panic washed over Van, a village near the Fanelian border?  
  
He gripped the messenger by his collar, "Tell me which village", the man caught by surprise, didn't answer, "Tell me WHICH VILLAGE!" Van almost shouted into the man's face.  
  
"Lorion Sire!" Van let go of the man, a numb feeling spread in his body and only one name came to his mind.  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
As if awakening from his trance he sprinted out of the room. Merle called his name, but he didn't hear, he was on the way to the stables. He needed to get to Hitomi, before something terrible would happen.  
  
He jumped on his horse and rode as fast as lightning.  
  
Behind him, Larian tried to mobilise the soldiers to save the village.  
  
*****  
  
A high scream echoed through the woods. Suddenly flames flared in the sky.  
  
Green eyes widened, "What was happening?"  
  
****  
  
Even from far away Van could see the flames licking the sky. Although he was bathed in sweat and his horse was foaming, he spurred it harder, he needed to get to Hitomi!  
  
The nearer he came, the louder were the screams and when he chased through the forest, into the village he stopped.  
  
The whole village was on fire, people were running for their lives, children cried out for their parents, some corpses were already laying on the ground. He recognized a man, who he had drunk beer with at the feast.  
  
Anger was rising within him, this beautiful, peaceful village was destroyed. The people, who had welcomed him as one of them, who he had laughed with were running for their lives.  
  
Van gripped the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it. The hot flames were mirrored in his crimson eyes and with a battle cry he rode into the village, taking revenge.  
  
*  
  
"Where're you going, pretty, you can't escape me! Don't run away!", a tall man shouted. His face and clothes were covered in dirt, he held a heavy sword in one hand. A filthy smirk was on his lips as he followed a young woman.  
  
She stumbled away from the ugly man, but it seemed to be in vain. She couldn't run with her injured leg. And suddenly she tipped over and fell into the dirt. Wincing she turned around. Her green eyes widened as she saw the man hovering over her.  
  
"Didn't I say, you wouldn't escape me?", his eyes shamelessly travelled over her body, "We'll have some fun together."  
  
In despair Hitomi searched the ground for something to defend herself. The man came nearer, she tried to back away until her back was pressed against a stone wall.  
  
As the raider bent down, her hand found something round. With full force she through a stone into the man's face.  
  
Crying out in pain the man held his forehead, a thin line of blood slowly trickling down.  
  
Hitomi tried to crawl away, but the man seized her by the shoulder and threw her hard against the wall.  
  
Crying out in pain she gripped her shoulder. The man towered over her, his blade over her head, ready for the final blow. The madness was clearly seen in his eyes and the sword came down.  
  
But before it was able to touch its victim the sword cashed to the ground. The man still stood there, his eyes wide open, the madness was gone, replaced by an unfocused look. Without another word he sank to the ground, blood slowly oozing from a wound on his back.  
  
Hitomi stared at the dead corpse beside her, not clearly recognizing what had just happened.  
  
"Hitomi, are you hurt?"  
  
She turned to the concerned voice and looked into Van's eyes. He kneeled beside her, a bloody sword lay next to him.  
  
She couldn't believe that he was there, he had saved her! Crying she flung herself into his arms. Van encircled her waist, holding her tight.  
  
How he had missed her! He inhaled her flowerlike fragrance, it was mixed with a smell of flames, but still there. He was so unbelievably relieved that he had come in time, two seconds later and she would have been.  
  
No, he didn't want to think about it!  
  
Slowly he loosened his embrace, "Hitomi, are you hurt?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, nodding, "My leg, but."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Van examined her leg, a deep gash was on her thigh. The wound would soon need medical treatment, or there would be an infection, "Hitomi you need medical treatment I'll."  
  
"No, it's alright! Do you know where my family is, are they ok? And what about the raiders? We need to stop them!" She tried to get up, but Van held her down.  
  
"Your family is o.k. I met Gaddes and he told me they are safe and concerning the raiders, Fanelian soldiers are here, they'll defeat the raiders!"  
  
Hitomi nodded, but suddenly a question popped up in her mind again, "Van, w- why did you leave?"  
  
He looked at the ground ashamed or frightened, she couldn't tell. Van wanted to answer, but he couldn't. A soldier from Fanelia came running up to them, bowing in front of Van, "My Lord, the raiders have been defeated, some could flee, but we sent troops after them."  
  
Hitomi looked at Van in confusion, "My Lord? What?"  
  
"Little girl, you can feel honoured, the King of Fanelia was your saviour!" The soldier spoke with respect for his master.  
  
In panic Van watched Hitomi's face. This went wrong! He saw the pain in her eyes, "W-What? I-I don't understand, you-you are a King? W-why didn't you.", tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi, please, I-I can explain!"  
  
"You don't need to explain!" She saw Gaddes coming up to them, "Gaddes, please bring me away from here!"  
  
"Hitomi what- Van"  
  
"Gaddes, just bring me away!" As he saw her tear- stained face and scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Hitomi, don't go! I can explain everything, please don't go!" Van stood up despaired.  
  
"No Van! I don't want to see you ever again!"  
  
Gaddes was a bit confused, but carried Hitomi away.  
  
Van watched her go, he couldn't follow her, he didn't know what to say. What had he done? He destroyed everything.  
  
He watched them go, Hitomi had buried her head in Gaddes's shoulder.  
  
Van felt like crying too, the only woman he had ever loved, was leaving him, probably for forever!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *dodges* Don't be mad at me for the ending! Next chapter will explain Tomi's reaction! I'm really sorry, but the next and probably last chapter, won't be out very soon, I'm moving tomorrow! So excited! But please review, they will fasten the update! ^_______^ Oh, and I'm sorry for the badness of this chapter! Personally I think there is too much of a rush, but I wanted to get this chapter out and I didn't have very much time to write. Maybe I'll work it over one day. Hope you liked it a bit in spite of that!  
  
So till next update, whenever it will be! Have a GREAT week,  
  
Little Fairy  
  
Love Witch: *lol* My best wishes for your wedding! I'm glad you like this story! And who wouldn't want Van's babies He,he ^_____^  
  
Ryuu Angel: *lol* I know, sometimes I could kill ff.net too *glares at ff.net* But thank you that you reviewed a second time! Just love getting nice reviews!  
  
KNIGHTMARE&Carpenter&Mr.Jack: Yes, Yes I know, I curse a lot too ^__^. Thank you for reviewing and soooooooooooooooooooo happy you like it!  
  
TBPeppy: WOW! Thank you! Hope that I updated fast enough for you! Loved this review!  
  
Van lover: Hehe, another cliffy! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Snow blossoms: Sorry, I don't know what 'vatta' means. Hope it was ok how Hitomi reacted, not too mopey! Thank you for the nice review!  
  
Rowan Silverfox: He,he thank you for the review!  
  
SabineballZ: I know I'm mean *begins to laugh like crazy* *falls from chair* Outch Ok, I'm not really mean, the last chap will be all fluffy and romantic! Thank you for the nice review!  
  
Lady Luna: Thank you for the review, and I could NEVER pair Hitomi up with Allen! (sorry to all Allen fans) ^__^  
  
Dark fearie 2: Hope you still liked it after reading this chap! ^__^ Till then, thank you!  
  
Dragontamer9741: Thanks for waiting and of course for reviewing! ^__^  
  
Farhancharizard: *lol* But the vacation was fun! I even wrote at while eating, but I had to stop that, because my parents got angry ;__; And more fluff will come soon! ^__^  
  
Freelancer47: Hope the Allen bashing was fun. And thanks for the nice review!  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: Yes Van was stupid! ^___^ I'll try to update soon!  
  
MysticalDreamer32: I'm sorry that I didn't put your idea in, it was really sweet. But I had wrote a long part of the chapter before. Sorry! But thank you for the review and that you liked it this way too!  
  
Jossi-31: Thanks for reviewing! ^_______^  
  
Crystel: Could you maybe mail me when you posted you fic, I won't be able to visit ff.net very often, but I'd love to read your story! And thank you for reviewing and telling me your opinion, it always makes me happy and the story going! ^__^  
  
Night of the Raven: Thank the review! And Hitomi will be a little upset! ^___^ 


	10. Authors note

Hi folks!!!  
  
I am soooooooooooo sorry!!! I haven't updated in seven months!!!! *pales*  
  
I am really sorry, but the next update will probably be in the summer. BUT I WILL FINISH!!!!!!!! I just had a very hard time the past few months and wasn't very inspired to write. Besides, I don't have my laptop anymore and need to save money to buy a new one. *pulls out empty pockets* ;_; But I almost have the whole chapter planed out and it will be long!  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, thank you all sooooo much. *hugs readers* thank you!! I love getting reviews and they always kept me planning the last chapter.  
  
Hopefully there are still people out there who want to read 'In Disguise'.  
  
Have a great time, read you all (at the hopefully early) next update,  
  
Little fairy ^______________^ 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N.: Hi folks!! dugs flying vegetable Yes, I'm sorry! I know it took me over a _year _to update! I can't believe it! But the last year had been really exiting and stressful and I had no time/ inspiration to update. I have to apologise, because I, as a dedicated reader, know how it is if a story won't be updated and you want to read the end. So sorry!

But I have a really long chapter for you, the longest ever! I hope you enjoy it! I would like to thank **everyone** who read this story and of cause **everyone **ever reviewed! This reviews were great and made me want to write more. Thank you, without you there wouldn't have been a story! But enough of this talking, only two more things, there are **no** review replies at the end, sorry, but the update would have taken even longer, and second I have a new story, it's V/H romance, action, adventure. I have the prologue posted, would be happy if you would check it out. It's called the Tempest.

Sooo, now the last, long awaited chapter, ENJOY:

In Disguise

Chapter ten

Cool sea wind whistled through the trees. The sun stood high in the sky, shining down into the royal Asturian gardens. Thousands of all different flowers were swaying in the wind and variations of sweet smells were carried through the air. It was a peaceful summer day.

On the wide grass space lay an open book, its pages moving in the breeze. Next to the open book was a young woman spread out on her stomach. Around her hundreds of white petals flew away with the wind.

"He loves me, He doesn't love me, he loves me." Another three petals were taken from the delicate flower. The woman's emerald green eyes sadly watched the last petal swaying lightly back and forth. She carefully took it between her fingertips and sighed.

"He doesn't love me."

With an angry blow she through the naked stem away, "Oh, this is so stupid! It doesn't work anyway!" Frowning she turned on her back and watched the fluffy clouds pass by, absently she grabbed another flower and was about to rip a petal out, when she was interrupted.

"Oh Tomi! Just stop it and let our garden in one piece!", a young woman with curly blond hair came out of the palace. Her hands were resting on her hips as she tapped her food on the soft grass. "Don't act so childishly, this game won't bring you an answer! Just visit him!"

Hitomi only turned on her side, "Just leave me alone Millerna."

The princess sighed, her purple eyes studied her friend's form, "No, I will not leave you alone. First, you are just mopping around for a week now and need to finally cheer up and second I still want to have a nice garden tomorrow morning!" Slowly she sat down at her friend's side.

Hitomi turned to the princess with a smile on her face, "Don't worry Milli, I'm not as bad as you are. I remember one time when you had the crush on Allen and almost took all the flowers from the _huge_ hedge and your parents-"

"Hitomi, just shut up, it's not funny! I know that I was stupid." Millerna said blushing.

Giggling Hitomi sat up and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry Milli, but as you can see, you cheered me up! Wasn't that your goal?"

Milliner only grunted. But soon her expression changed to one of concern, "Hitomi, why don't you just go to Fanelia? It wasn't that bad what he had done. Maybe he has a good explanation for everything, I heard rumours about an assassin who tried to kill Van. Why don't you just listen to him? Even your family told you to go to him. Besides, I don't want some kind of unhappy, heartbroken spinster running around in my palace, telling everybody how terrible love can be."

A small smile formed on Hitomi's mouth, "Heartbroken spinster? I think sometimes your imagination goes crazy", sighing Hitomi fell on her back again, "Maybe I should go to Allen and apologize and accept his proposal."

Millerna's eyes opened in shock: "Are you crazy? You aren't that desperate, are you? I don't want to imagine the two of you together", Millerna's face grimaced into disgust, "I mean, he would probably go through your closet the whole time, trying on you dresses and ... Yuck... I don't want to think about it."

"I was just kidding", amused Hitomi sat up again, but her expression changed quickly, "Milli, tell me what can I do? I can't get Van out of my head and I think I... don't want to. But he lied to me, how can I be sure that he didn't lie to me about everything else? Moreover, he is a king and what am I? A poor farmers' daughter from a small village in Asturia. He can have princesses, rich and beautiful... What if he was just playing with me? Just a little affair with some girl to shorten the time at the farm until he can go back to his kingdom." She let her head hang low.

Millerna watched her friend, "I don't know what to tell you, I don't know if he was playing with you. And yes, he could have any princess on Gaea, but maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe he was waiting for true love and he found it with you. What do you think, before you knew about his heritage, did you believe that he loved you? I can't tell you what to do, you just need to follow your heart."

Hitomi looked at her friend and then up into the blue sky, 'Follow my heart? Easier said than done.' She slowly closed her eyes, letting the wind play with her open hair and her thoughts drifted to one person again. The person she tried to forget.

"Van..."

* * *

Thick, grey clouds spread over the sky, letting no sunshine through their heavy wall. Thunder roared in the air, quickly followed by bright lightning. Suddenly, as if waiting for a sign, the rain started to pour down in cans and a strong wind picked up.

People were fleeing from the streets into their warm homes, or cosy taverns. In only a matter of seconds the streets were deserted.

Merle's deep blue eyes watched the rain fall into puddles. Her feelings were mirrored by the weather, she felt so sad. A sigh escaped her feline mouth. Merle's eyes didn't even leave the window as she addressed Larian. "How is he doing? Has he left his room yet?"

Larian's head hung low, "No, not yet. He didn't even look at me, I think he never heard a word I said. He is just sitting in his room with a lost stare on his face", Larian shook his head, "I don't know how this is supposed to go on."

A deep growl rolled over Merle's lips as she angrily turned to face Larian, "I know how! I'm going to search for that woman and knock some sense in her head!!!", tears were forming in her azure blue eyes, "How can she hurt lord Van like that? He doesn't deserve such pain! I will drag that girl here and make her apologise to Van!" Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks.

Larian rushed to her side and hugged her close, "Merle don't cry. I'll find a way to bring the old Van back," Larian looked at Merle lovingly, "And I will find a way to make you happy again, I would do anything for you Merle."

Merle raised her gaze and met Larian's, the feelings she saw in his eyes startled her.

'I-It couldn't be, could it?'

Did she really see love in his eyes? Love for her?

A small smile formed on her lips, weren't the eyes the windows to the soul?

So he really was in love with her! Merle's heart skipped a beat and she slowly raised her head so their lips were almost touching.

With a last shaky breath she closed the distance between them ... and they met in lovers' first kiss.

* * *

With lost eyes Van stared at the rain pouring down the windows. The storm was raging right above Fanelia. He wondered how the weather was in other countries like Zaibach ... or Asturia. Probably sunshine.

With a sigh the young king turned around and sat down in a soft chair in front of the fireplace.

Comfortable warmth spread in his body as the minutes kept running. His mind was lost in memories of Hitomi and their time together. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He tried to bury himself in work, but the harder he tried to forget her, the more he thought about her.

Her beautiful smile, her soft hair, her laughter, her full lips...

He was abruptly disturbed in his thoughts as Merle entered the room.

"Van, how are you?" She carefully closed the door and went over to Van. He still looked so lost and sad like the day he came back from the raid in Asturia. Rage rose in her again, how could that woman inflict so much pain in Van!

"I'm fine ,Merle."

"No, you are not!", rage was taking over her, "Why can't you just forget about her! There are so many women lying at your feet, why do you want her? She is hurting you!"

Van looked at Merle's angry form, "I can't forget her, I love her. I never had this feeling in my life before and I never will about anybody else. I don't want other women, I want her. But I think that... that will never happen." He buried his head deep in his hands and fell silent.

Merle watched her brother for a long time with an expressionless face until new anger built up in her stomach, "If you love her then why don't you do anything to get her back?!? You just sit around and pity yourself, you don't act like the Van I know! He would have fought for everything he wants and would have never given up _so _easily."

"But-"

"No buts, Van Fanel! You need to do something to get her back, or she will be gone! So get off your butt and think!"

Frustrated Van got up from his chair, "Don't you think I was trying to think of something? But I'm sure she wouldn't listen to me, I don't even know where she is right now."

Merle sighed, "Alright, then let _me _repair your love life. It will go better anyway if _I_ take everything in my own hands. Just stay in your room and pity yourself a bit more." That said Merle was out of the door, leaving a stunned Van behind.

* * *

Almost the whole night Larian and Merle had been trying to find a way to bring Hitomi and Van back together again. But as many ideas as they had, in the end they dismissed them all.

Until Merle found a solution.

"So, I'm going to write the letter and you Larian are going to take care of the rest if everything works. But it should, Van mentioned that they were friends, right?"

Larian gave a quick nod, "I will prepare the rest, everything will work out fine. Don't worry Merle." He gently laid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. Merle ,in return, snuggled deep into his chest.

"I hope you are right. I just can't see Van this unhappy! Besides, I can't help him, before when he had problems I was always able to help him and make him smile again,... but not this time."

Larian tightened his embrace around her small form, "You _are _helping him! This is going to work, and if not we will find another way. And maybe Van will stop this childish behaviour!"

Merle only nodded with a huge yawn, she was getting quite sleepy.

With a sigh Larian scooped Merle into his arms and carried her to her room.

It had been a long day for both of them.

* * *

"Ahh", lazily the young princess of Asturia stretched out on a soft sofa. Slowly she kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes. Night had fallen over Asturia and thousands of stars twinkled in the sky.

'Finally some time to relax, it had been such a long day'. Millerna cuddled deeper into the softness as she remembered her stressful past hours.

First she had to get up at six in the morning for an annoying dress fitting, then she had to attend two very boring meetings with her father and his council. She couldn't even remember what it was about. After that she had been looking forward to a full lunch, but unfortunately she had missed it because of another dress fitting and her father's never ending lecture about choosing a husband. When all of that was over she had gone down to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, but a servant informed her about an emergency meeting. So she ran to the meeting with a grumbling stomach.

She had to admit, it was important. The Asturian soldiers had finally caught the raiders and they were going to hold trial in a couple of days.

As the meeting was finished she had made her way down to the kitchen again, but again she was stopped as her father pulled her into a carriage to attend a dinner with some stuck up ministers. It had been so boring that she was just about to fall asleep between the meals. At least she had got something to eat!

But one of the most uncomfortable things to do today had been finally telling her father that she was in love with Dryden the merchant. She just couldn't bear her father's unnerving matchmaking tips. King Aston had been furious beyond belief, but she didn't care she knew how to handle her father. He hadn't been talking with her for the rest of the day and probably wouldn't for the rest of the week, but soon everything would be alright and he would be happy that she had chosen such a rich man.

Sighing Millerna rolled on her side, her eyes still closed. And moreover there was her undecided friend contemplating what she should do.

It had been two days since their talk in the garden and Hitomi still didn't know what she should do. One second she said she would go to Fanelia to talk to Van, then faith was leaving her and she wanted to just stay here or follow her family.

Her family had left a day before, they wanted to find themselves a new farm and start all over again. Hitomi wasn't sure if she should leave with them so they told her to stay until she had sorted out her feelings.

So Hitomi stayed and she just couldn't get over her stubbornness! She just couldn't go to Fanelia and listen to Van and maybe apologise. The girl was stubborn like a mule!!

Millerna was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the door and the call of a servant.

"Come in."

Immediately the door opened and an old man entered the room, he carried a silver tray in his hands with tea steaming hot.

With a swift bow he poured the tea into a fragile porcelain cup, "Your tea your highness, and here, "he pulled out a white envelope and gave it to the princess, "this letter came today from Fanelia, a bird brought it."

Curious Millerna opened the letter. 'What were they writing?'

Her violet eyes quickly read the fine written letter and soon a huge smile spread on her lips. Of course she would help!! Why wasn't she the one who had an idea like that? If these stubborn kids can't pull themselves together, their friends will help.

She looked up at the servant, who still stood patiently next to the sofa, "Bring me paper and ink ,quick, and then send my letter with the bird back to Fanelia." The servant bowed and went out of the room to fulfil the princess's request.

This was going to be great! Millerna giggled and fell back into her seat. And she would get Hitomi to come with her somehow, even if she had to put ropes on her and carry her the whole way!!!

She would help her friend to find happiness!

* * *

Hitomi leaned out of the wide open window in her room, the cool wind blew around her body. Her gaze was lost in the star covered sky. It was so beautiful, all the stars lightening up the night and the twin moons glowing with them.

She wished she could enjoy this view with Van. She wanted to be with him, but on the other hand she felt betrayed and uncertain about his feelings for her. Besides, she was too stubborn to go to Fanelia and listen to him, if he cared for her, why didn't he come to Asturia!?! Or ... should she go to him... he probably didn't even know where she was staying, but on the other hand...

Her inner battle was stopped as the door swung open with full force and Millerna stood in the door with a indescribable big smile on her face.

"Hitomi, we are going to a mask ball!"

Hitomi looked at her friend with confusion, had she got totally crazy?

"Millerna, what is going on? Did something hit you on your head? You startled me coming in my room like this so late at night! And what is that about a mask ball?"

The princess shrugged her shoulders," You are awake, aren't you and you didn't do anything important so I'm not bothering you in any way. Just calm down." Hitomi's expression changed to one of anger, but Millerna only kept smiling. "And about the Ball, we are invited to go to a mask ball in one week. So look for a dress and mask, it is going to be so much fun!" ,Millerna giggled.

"I'm not going." Hitomi had turned her back to her friend and watched the stars again.

This simple statement made Millerna's smile vanish and turn to annoyance, This was going to be harder than she thought. She stepped up to her friend and leaned against the window – sill. "But you have to go!"

"Why?"

Millerna sighed, "Because it's going to be fun... and you need to get out of here, need to have some change. Besides I would be devastated if you didn't go with me!"

The other girl eyed the princess suspiciously, Millerna was planning something. "Then tell me, _where_ is that ball?"

For only a second Millerna lost her composure, but immediately a smile was painted on her lips, "It's not far from here ... it will be at the border to ... Fanelia."

Hitomi's heart skipped a beat at the name of the country, "Fanelia, no, I bet he will be there. I'm not going."

"No, No, No, No!!! He won't be there, it's just some friends of mine, I don't think he will be there." Panicked Millerna tried to calm her friend, "Besides, I want you to accompany me, please, please, please!" She put on a puppy face.

The sandy blond couldn't keep from laughing, "Alright, I will come. If he isn't there."

"He-He won't be there."

"Alright then! I'm coming with you!"

"Great, so then good night." Millerna quickly left the room. She felt bad because she had lied to her friend, but Hitomi would forgive her when she was together with Van again. At least she hoped she would.

* * *

Shouting and giggling Merle ran through the hallways of the still sleeping castle, in her hands she held a paper. "Larian, Larian!" She brushed the door to his room open and pounced on his bed.

Larian woke up with a start, panting he held on to his heart, "Merle, what in the world-"But he couldn't even finish his sentence, Merle had flung herself into his arms. "It's here, it's here! They are coming!"

The confused man tried to calm a hysterical Merle down, "Merle, what is here, and who is coming?"

Rolling her eyes Merle shoved the piece of paper into Larian's face. " Princess Millerna and Hitomi are coming! They will come and we are going to plan a mask ball!"

Larian quickly read the letter. "That is wonderful! I need to get the preparations started." Larian jumped out of his bed excitedly, but before he reached the doorknob he was held back.

"First, you go and put some suiting clothes one, _then_ you start the preparations."

Chuckling, Larian went into the bathroom, "I almost forgot!"

"What a man", shaking her head Merle left the room.

* * *

Quickly Van left the council room and went down into the huge ball room. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Larian was standing in the middle of the big hall shouting orders, almost every servant in his castle was running around with garlands, papers or flowers in their arms and Merle was standing on a ladder to put decoration onto the walls.

Still stunned Van walked down the stairs, nobody seemed to notice him until he reached Larian.

"Ahh, Van, good morning how was the meeting?" The young man turned away from his friend as a servant came to him with some pieces of fabric, "Oh, I think we are going to take the green and silver one. "He turned to the king, "What do you think Van?" But before he could answer Larian had turned away again, "Yes, the King thinks it's a good choice too. We'll take it."

Before Larian was able to turn to another servant, Van grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "What is going on here?"

Larian looked at his friend for a couple of seconds until realisation came to him, "Oh, I forgot, you don't know", a smile played on Larian's lips, "We are planning a mask ball to get you and your Hitomi together. Merle's plan worked"

Van looked even more confused, "Hitomi? Ball? Plan? What?"

The smile on his face got bigger, "Maybe I should start from the beginning. Merle wanted to find a way to bring you two together again, but we didn't know where Hitomi was right now. So we wrote to the princess of Asturia for help, because you said they were good friends. Fortunately Hitomi was staying at the Asturian castle and we received princess Millerna's answer right this morning. She told us she would be happy to help us and bring Hitomi here. She was the one who had the idea to prepare a ball, because it would be easier to persuade Hitomi to come to some kind of celebration."

Overwhelmed Van looked at his friend, the words he just heard needed to sink in. So Hitomi was coming to Fanelia in a couple of days to a mask ball, which was princess Millerna's idea. But then it hit him and a beaming smile was slowly creeping up his lips. Hitomi was coming to Fanelia! She was coming.

With a loud laugh he pulled Larian into a hug, "Thank you my friend! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, it was Merle's work and of course Princess Millerna's. I'm only taking orders."

Another laugh escaped Van, "I will, but tell me, what did the princess mean with 'persuade Hitomi to come to some kind of celebration'? Hitomi knows that she is coming here to Fanelia, right?", doubt shone in his eyes.

Larian stepped back a little and shrugged his shoulders, "That I don't know. The only thing I know is that she will come in five days."

He saw the uncertainty coming up in Van and tried to reassure him. With a confident smile he put his hand on Van's shoulder, "But don't worry, everything is going to be fine. But you better practice an apology."

"You bet I will", with all doubt washed away he went up to his study, hope building up inside of him.

Merle had watched them the whole time with a caring smile.

Oh how she hoped everything was going to be fine.

* * *

A carriage rolled quickly over the road, the beats of the horse hoofs were muffled by the dirt. The hot sun seemed to be aflame as he sank into the earth and the dark night sky couldn't wait to lie down on Gaea.

The people in the carriage were silently watching the sunset. A man with brown hair pulled up in a pony tail straightened his glasses which had glided down his nose. Then he put his arm around the woman sitting next to him, pulling her nervous form to him. Without thinking she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her lavender eyes.

The man watched the woman in his arms with tender eyes. His princess... in trouble again. But he loved her for her troublemaking and lively character. She just couldn't see Hitomi sad and now she was sitting in the carriage wringing her sweaty hands and looking around nervously. But he could understand her, she still had to tell Hitomi that they were driving to the Fanelian castle to meet her king and not to some dukes' mansion.

His poor Millerna wasn't able to tell Hitomi before, she had been scared Hitomi wouldn't come with her and be mad. Now she still had to tell her here, and he would try to help her the best he could.

He sifted a little in his position, how he hated to wear formal clothes! Although he tried to keep it as comfortable as possible, these weren't the clothes he was used to! He wore dark black pants with matching boots and a belt with his family crest embalmed in gold. For more comfort he wore a simple white shirt, but now, to get uncomfortable, he had to put a navy blue jacket with fine gold threads over his shirt. He had to admit, it looked exquisite with the Asturian crest stitched in fine gold onto the jacket's front, but it was buttoned up to his neck and clung very tight to his body to give him a better, straight posture. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. But, he was matching his princess perfectly.

She looked beautiful in her navy blue dress. It had a low neck line with white frills at the end, which showed her soft skin. The sleeves of the dress were short, but she wore long white gloves, so only a small part of her skin could be seen. The bodice of the dress was, like his jacket, stitched with fine gold thread. It was a very simple dress, compared to what royalty usually wears, but to him she looked mesmerising. The more royal suiting were her accessories, around her slender neck she wore a thin gold necklace with a shining sapphire. Her arm was decorated with a golden bracelet and her earrings were suiting to her necklace in gold with three sapphires on each side.

He remembered when he gave her all this jewellery, she had looked at him with wide eyes and then hugged him so tight, he thought he would suffocate every minute. A smile played on his lips, but it looked wonderful on her.

His train of thoughts stopped as his other companion turned away from the dying sun and addressed his fiancée, who jumped as if she had been stung by a bee.

"W-What did you say Hitomi?"

Hitomi watched her friend concerned, "Millerna are you feeling alright, you seem to be so nervous. It's only a small get together with friends, isn't it?"

Millerna palled a bit, "Y-Yes... of course", she laughed uncomfortable, "What do you think it is."

"What is going on here", Hitomi got suspicious, "I didn't say anything, but we crossed the border to Fanelia hours ago, shouldn't we have been there already? Millerna, Dryden where are we going?"

Nobody answered, she only saw Dryden nudge Millerna's side, who looked down at the floor. Hitomi wanted to say something, but her words got stuck in her throat as her gaze fell out the window.

The carriage was just leaving the long forest road they had been riding for quite some time and changed to a wide road. In the distance she could see huge walls surrounding a city in a mountain bed, the road was leading right to the impressive gate, which was wide open letting her view a part of a glorious city. But even before the gate were little houses clustered together to small communities.

She would have been more than impressed by the beautiful city and it's surroundings, if she hadn't been gaping at the uncountable carriages that were rolling down the street. Hitomi could see that they weren't ordinary coaches, these coaches were made for Kings and Queens or Dukes, for everyone who had money and a name. The carriages were slowly driving down the street through the gates, up to a brightly lit castle, thronging on a mountain cliff.

The sun light had died down now, the first stars were twinkling in the sky. She felt a sudden bump underneath her and the horseshoes started clicking on the stone road. They had passed the gate.

Hitomi's eyes fixed on her friends again, thick silence lay on the small room, until Hitomi started speaking in a low voice, "Millerna, where _are _we?" Although she knew it deep down inside her.

Millerna's voice was only a whisper, "We are in Fanelia, this is its capital. Up on that cliff is Van Salanza de Fanel's castle, it is his mask ball." She didn't even dare to confront her friend's gaze. She felt Dryden's arm tighten around her shoulder, which gave her more strength, she knew a storm was coming.

The silence that followed these few sentences seemed to be eternal, but as suddenly as a storm could start, Hitomi's raging voice filled the carriage, "You lied to me!! You lied to me Millerna! What were you thinking?! How could you just bring me here? I thought we are friends, and Dryden, you too."

Millerna's desperate voice tried to reach through Hitomi's rage, "Hitomi, I just wanted to help-"

"It is none of your business! Besides, how do you want to help me when you lie to me. I can't stand you anymore." Before Dryden could hold her back Hitomi jumped out of the slow carriage and started running, but she didn't get far. Dryden grasped her arm and hindered her to run anymore. Hitomi tried to struggle in vain against Dryden's firm grip, "Let me go! You are hurting me!"

"No, you will listen to us, or better to Millerna. She did all this because she is your friend and she is concerned about you. And so am I. Moreover, you are stubborn like no other and need a little help from time to time. Even if it is with a small lie. And now listen!"

Dryden released his tight grip on her and Hitomi stood still. Both Dryden and Millerna were very good friends of hers, Dryden even one of her oldest friends she had and she knew they only wanted the best for her. But still...

Millerna was now standing in front of her, the pain evident in her eyes. Hitomi couldn't even look at her, guilt was eating at her right away.

"Hitomi, I'm so sorry that I hurt you, but I thought it was for your own good. I couldn't see you in so much pain anymore. And I wanted to help you. Then I got the letter from Van's adoptive sister and his friend."

Hitomi looked up surprised, "You got a letter?"

Millerna nodded, "Yes, they told me that Van was behaving the same way you do. Sad the whole day, always in thought and nothing could cheer him up. They asked for my help, because they didn't know where you were staying. They wanted to find you and bring you back to Van."

Millerna grabbed Hitomi's hand and made her look up into her eyes, "I just wanted to help the two of you and I promised to bring you to Fanelia. I asked if they could have a celebration so I was able to tell you we are visiting a ball here and you could talk everything out with Van and don't have to be alone with him. I wanted to make your decision easier, so you would find the right way faster. You were always contemplating if you should go to Fanelia or not. But when I talked to you, you didn't want to go at all and- and I lied to you", the princess lowered her head, "I'm so sorry Hitomi, I am your friend and I hurt you, please forgive me. We can leave if you want to."

With tears shining in her eyes Hitomi threw herself at Millerna and hugged her tightly, "Oh Millerna, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said all these things. I'm the one who has to apologise, not you." She pulled away and looked at her friend, "And you did help me and made my decision easier... I will go to Van and talk to him. Now that I'm here I want to see him and ...if I made such a mistake right now with you, maybe I did him wrong too. I didn't even let him talk to me, I just left." Her eyes shifted to the castle overlooking the city, "I want to see him, and listen to him. I've missed Van so much."

Millerna and Dryden smiled, "Then let's go my ladies, the celebration already started." Dryden lead them back to the patiently waiting carriage. Hitomi's gaze never left the castle, 'Just wait a little longer Van. Just a little longer and we will see again, my love...'

* * *

Music and laughter filled the air of the luxuriously decorated ball room of the Fanelian castle. People in bright dresses and colourful masks were dancing over the white marble floor and enjoying themselves, others were talking about the newest gossip or about old times. Nobody seemed to miss anything, everybody seemed happy and joyful... Except for one person, although countless women were admiring his tall and muscular figure and threw him seductive looks, he never gave them a look of interest or even a smile. He was searching for someone in crowd, his eyes darted around the room, but couldn't find the one he was looking for. His eyes rested on a happy couple dancing together and he smiled.

Larian had told him today that he wanted to ask for Merle's hand in marriage and if he, as her brother, would allow their bonding. He had to admit, he was very surprised as he heard that. He never thought Merle and Larian could be a couple, let alone a _married_ couple. They had always been rude and had teased each other, but it had probably always been love.

So he had happily agreed for Larian to marry Merle. He was happy for the two of them, they had finally found each other. He tore his gaze away from them and made his way outside into the gardens. Still, he felt the women's eyes on his back. On one hand he was happy for the mask, so nobody recognised him as the king. He wore black pants, black boots and a white shirt, not the clothes of a King. His mask was red and black and symbolised a dragon, it was quite a piece of art. The only jewellery he wore was the pendant Hitomi had given him.

Fresh air hit him as he walked out of the ball room. He took a deep breath and let a cool breeze sweep over him. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of how wonderful it would be with Hitomi now.

Suddenly he heard foot steps and turned around ... there she stood. He recognised her immediately, even with mask. His eyes widened, she was breath taking.

Her hair was put up into a bun with light green clips, only some bangs framed her delicate face. Her mask was made from feathers, which had been dyed a light green, the same colour as her dress. The dress was sleeveless and hung on her shoulders. The low neckline showed her creamy white skin and the bodice of her dress had a V-shaped part which was made of almost white tissue with only a hint of green. The dress went down to her feet with green frills at the end. But what caught most of his attention was her necklace. It was a thin silver chain with a long, pure white feather at the end. An almost invisible smile tugged at his lips, it was his feather. She wore his feather.

Hitomi looked at him, he had taken off his mask and was looking right at her. She was so nervous. She had seen him walk outside and followed him, and before she got the guts to talk to him he had turned around. Shocked she couldn't even move, she felt as if the air had gone from her lungs, only looking into his eyes made her feel as if she was falling. Helplessly falling.

Slowly she took her mask off and let it fall to the ground.

But even if she was falling, she knew he would save her, he would save her from everything. She quickly closed the distance between them and fell into his arms, holding onto him tightly. She felt so safe and at ease as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Oh how foolish she had been, she loved him, she loved him so much and she thought she could have lived without him for the rest of her life? Never.

He held her close to his body. It felt so right to finally hold her in his arms again, he wished this moment would never end. He carefully pulled away to look into her face, but never broke their embrace. A warm smile played on his features as he looked down at his love, his eyes taking in all her beauty.

"Van... I...we-", her hesitating voice broke the trance he was in.

Quickly he put a finger on her mouth, "Shh, not here." He motioned to the little crowed of ball guest that had gathered at the windows, interested in watching the reunited couple. "Follow me." He took her petite hand and lead her deeper into the garden.

The group at the window started whispering,

"Wasn't that the King?"

"Who was that woman with him?"

"They seemed to be very close, do you know her?"

"Maybe we should go and look!"

"NO!" The loud order made the group jump. Angry Merle stood in front of them, "The garden won't be visited by anybody now. Give them some privacy, or else." She quickly showed her long claws.

The poor people hastily nodded and fled as far away from the mad cat as they could.

Merle didn't leave her spot and smiled down to the gardens, 'I hope you are happy lord Van'

* * *

They had walked through the garden hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. Van lead them through trees, along flowers and wells until they reached a small bank looking over a pond. Nobody would disrupt them here, the pond was surrounded by tall trees and it was hard to find if you didn't know where it was.

Hitomi stepped forward, closer to the pond. "Oh Van, everything is beautiful here! The gardens, the castle...You must be so happy." She looked at him with shining eyes.

Van nodded and took her hands again, "I'm happy now, now that you came."

Hitomi giggled, "I am too, but I needed a kick in the butt to realise that."

He would have liked to know how the princess got Hitomi here, to be honest he hadn't been as positive as Larian that Hitomi would come. But he was more than thankful that she had come. He looked at her again, his eyes lingering on her full lips. How he had missed her! He needed to feel her, to taste her. He wanted her soft lips caress his skin.

He slowly leaned down to capture her lips, they were only inches apart as she pulled away. Confused and hurt Van looked at her. "Hitomi what-"

"I'm sorry, but first ...I would like...like to know...why...why you.." She lowered her gaze to the ground.

Nodding Van started his story, "I came to your father's farm, because there had been an assassination attempt on me. Luckily I survived, but the assassin was able to flee."

Hitomi's hand covered her mouth, "Oh Van..."

"My advisors had been so concerned for my life that they sent me to the farm. I had to stay disguised to save my life. At first I hated the idea to leave my country and hide like a coward, but these days had been the happiest of my life", his eyes never left hers, "Especially as I met you. I should have told you everything earlier, but-but I was afraid. Afraid of how you would react. I didn't want to lose you, but before I was able to tell you the truth I had to leave. A servant came to bring me home, I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. As I arrived in the castle I wanted to contact you, but work was overwhelming , sometimes I couldn't even take a breath. And then the attack came. I am so sorry Hitomi, please forgive me."

She shook her head, "No Van, no! It is my fault. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have left. I have to be sorry! Not you."

Taking her into his arms again, he sighed, "No Hitomi, I am the one that-"

"No! It is my fault. Don't blame yourself."

Chuckling he pulled her closer, "Alright then let's say we both take some of the blame."

"Alright." Smiling she, looked into his eyes, love shining in them, "I love you Van."

"I love you too. Very, very much."

She closed her eyes and brushed her lips over his over and over again, until he deepened the kiss. Warmth ran through both of their bodies as they clung to each other, they both put all their longing, passion and love into the kiss. Hitomi's hands ran through Van's thick hair as his ran up and down her waist and back. Now that they were together they felt whole again, like nothing could harm them or come between them.

They slowly broke the kiss, still holding on to each other.

"Van...", her soft voice made him open his eyes, "would you fly with me again?"

Smiling Van nodded, he loved flying with her. It was wonderful to share this feeling of gliding through the sky and feeling the wind caress his skin with Hitomi. She accepted him for what he was and that was one of the many reasons he loved her.

His pearly white wings shot from his back and Hitomi watched in awe. It was so amazing and beautiful. Hitomi's heartbeat quickened as Van swooped her up into his arms and jumped into the air. She gave him a soft kiss.

"Van I will never leave you again... I will stay with you forever... I love you."

Van kissed her again.

"I love you too ... forever."

The mystic moon and its child stood high in the sky watching over the earth as the two lovers flew along the starry sky, holding on to each other, with undying love.

The End

A/N.: tries to hold back tears My first story, finished! I hope you enjoyed it. It had been so much fun writing and getting all your responses! Thank you again!!! Hugs every reader THANK YOU!!

Have a great day and hope to read you soon ,

Little fairy


End file.
